Nature's Secrets
by CountryGirl1776
Summary: A year after the events of the movie Pitch is back, The Moon is choosing a new guardian, which excites everyone until they realize who it is. Mother Nature doesn't like to choose sides, for varying reasons. How will she react when the Guardians tell her that she is to be the next Guardian? Contains some spoilers from the movie and some from the books as well.
1. Interference

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so please don't hate me. I will take constructive criticism in stride and improve for the future. This is for Rise of the Guardians (obviously). I have read the books by William Joyce also (they are fantastic you should all check them out if given the chance). I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood but it would be a great world if I actually did. This first chapter is a bit haphazard, but I decided to incorporate Mother Nature into the story as she is a rather interesting character from the books. So this is kind of her perspective on the beginning and end of the movie with some bits that I added in because I felt like it would be something that she would possibly do.**

I was walking through the pine forests of Northern Canada when I saw the Northern Lights move across the sky. _What are the Guardians calling a meeting for now?_ I wondered, my curiosity got the better of me as I rode the winds and the clouds to the North Pole, where all the Guardians were gathering.

I watched the commotion below as Sandy tried to get their attention as the Moon started to glow brighter. _Poor Sandy_ I thought, I suppressed a laugh as he grabbed an elf and rang it to get the attention of his fellow Guardians.

"What is big news?" North asked, a shadow began to form in the moonbeams, a familiar figure I thought would never plague me again.

"It is Pitch," Bunnymund whispered.

I watched as the Moon Crystal was raised up, the Tsar was choosing a new Guardian, I had a bad feeling I knew who it would be.

"Jack Frost," North said almost shocked,

"I take it back the Groundhog's fine," Bunnymund said.

Tooth and her fairies were swooning, _typical_.

I left as soon as I knew what the Moon had in store for Jack, angrier at him than I had been in a long time. I ended up causing a thunderstorm over the southern United States as I flew over, _well they needed the rain anyway_ I thought to myself as I raced towards my empire.

I landed in a clearing of trees and stared up at the moon, I didn't know if I wanted to scream or give him the silent treatment. I chose silent treatment for the moment as I thought back to Jack's rebirth.

* * *

 _The boy and his sister were skating on the ice having fun, until the girl ended up on a patch of thin ice._

 _"_ _It's okay, it's okay, just look at me."_

 _"_ _Jack I'm scared"_

 _"_ _I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in, we're gonna have a little fun instead."_

 _"_ _No we're not_

 _"_ _Would I trick you_

 _"_ _Yes you always play tricks_

 _"_ _Well, alright well not, not, not this time, I promise, I promise, you're gonna be fine, you have to believe in me. You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we do every day. It's as easy as one_ **crack** _, WOAH, two, three. Alright, now it's your turn, one that's it that's it, two, three,_

 ** _CRACK_**

 _"_ _JACK!_

 _The moon glowed brightly overhead, of course he had witnessed this event as well._

 _"_ _What is it you want?" I stepped out of the trees and looked up at the Moon giving him a glare as best I could._

 _"_ _I want you to return the boy to life, he saved his sister, that makes him a Guardian." I understood what he was saying because I spent so much time talking to him over the centuries._

 _"_ _Why would I do that, that means one more person upsetting the balance."_

 _"_ _He won't be a guardian right away, only when he is needed will he become who he is meant to be."_

 _"_ _So you would have me bring him back, and leave him alone for who knows how long before he's actually of use to you? How very inconsiderate of you."_

 _"_ _Please Seraphina, you saw what he has done, he has potential and would you rather have Pitch take him as he intended to long ago?"_

 _I thought about it for a while, "Fine, but I only ask one thing, I chose what powers he has,"_

 _"_ _That's fine, but I also ask one thing. Stay out of his life."_

 _That hurt, but I knew what the Moon meant, it would change events if I were to enter Jack's life . . . again._

 _"_ _Deal," I said the Moon glowed more brightly than he had in a long time as I began to revive the boy beneath the ice._

 _He brought fun to his sister and he died in winter, so I gave him powers over winter, I made him into Jack Frost and commanded the water to bring him back to the surface, breaking the ice and raising him above the water with the North wind._

 _"_ _Show him what he can do," I told the North Wind. I watched as he sent frost across the pond he just rose from, and onto the trees on its edge. I watched as he flew down to the village, and watched as his heart broke when he realized nobody could see him._

 _I didn't know that the Man in the Moon had taken his memories, If I had I would have raced to get them back for the boy._

* * *

"After 300 years this is your answer for Jack?" I asked looking up at the full moon.

 _This is the first time in centuries that your Father has even reared his head back_

I glared at the moon, the Tsar Lunar knew that I didn't ever call Pitch my Father. My father was the man trapped within the fearlings, and it was hope that my father was still in there somewhere that kept me from siding against him.

"I don't know what your endgame is here Manny, but I don't want any part of this,"

 _You know that someday you must take a stand, and with that stand choose a side_

"I know, but I am very adamant about not choosing a side of my own free will, the only way I will take sides is if I'm not myself."

 _Don't be rash now child_

"YOU CALL ME A CHILD!" I hollered, Lightning flickered in the clouds around me. "I am older than you Manny, remember that, when my mother died you were not even in existence yet." The Tsar fell silent, good he needed a good scolding on occasion.

"I still haven't forgiven you for taking Jack's memories, I'm going to sit this out and see what happens."

* * *

I was watching the final battle from my clouds, watching as Jack realized his center and rallied the children into believing again.

"I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you," said Jamie, he was a brave boy, he had something very special inside. The waves of nightmares crashed towards the children and the Guardians, Jamie and the children standing in front of them, Jamie raised his hand and as soon as the nightmare sand touched him, golden sand exploded around all of them.

* * *

I found him in the corner cowering from his own nightmares, he didn't acknowledge my presence until I knelt next to him, then he finally looked at my face.

"Why are you here?" He asked he was trying to hide the pain in his voice, but I knew it was there, "Have you come to rub it in my face that I once again lost to the Guardians?"

"No I came only out of curiosity," I responded my voice was almost as cold as a winter's blizzard.

"What curiosity?" He had venom in his words, but he couldn't do anything to hurt me, not now that the Guardians weakened him after the Battle of Burgess.

"To see how a great man could have become this, a mere echo of who you once were."

"I was never a great man, I failed many people in my life,"

"Yes you have failed many people, but you are forgetting your biggest failure?"

"And what is that?"

"You failed me, I was lost, with nothing but rage for you for leaving me, I came to your aid only because I was curious, to see the once great man, now fallen and low."

"You remind me of someone I lost a long time ago?"

"I remind many people of many things."

 **So there we go first chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and will review what I have so far. I'm hoping to post once a week but considering it is nearing the end of the semester and finals week is looming I highly doubt I will be able to stick to that so until I post the next chapter feel free to tell me where I can improve.**


	2. The Next Guardian or maybe not

**Here we go Chapter 2, sorry this one is so short, but it's getting close to finals week so plenty of stress to go around. This chapter is from Jack's POV, I will be bouncing back and forth between Mother Nature's and Jack's periodically throughout, even though it will mostly be from MN's POV. Also this whole plot takes place 1 year later than the events of the movie. So Enjoy!**

"What's going on?" Jack asked as the moon beams opened a small trap door in the middle of the Guardians meeting area.

"The Man in the Moon is choosing a new guardian," North said with his thick Russian accent.

"Why?" I don't think we're under threat from anything?" the Easter Kangaroo asked.

"Must mean something's up," Tooth said.

"Who do you think it's gonna be?"

"Please not the groundhog…please not the groundhog." Muttered Bunny, seriously what was his issue with the Groundhog.

The image that was projected by the moon beams through the crystal was a woman with long hair flowing freely around her, she was wearing a long dress, her hands were raised upwards, she looked regal, and at the same time she looked vaguely familiar to Jack, but he couldn't quite place where he'd seen her.

"MOTHER NATURE!" Exclaimed North, Bunny, and Tooth all at once. Well now Jack knew why she seemed familiar. He'd bumped across her a few times over the last three centuries but they had never spoken to one another.

"You have got to be kidding Manny," North said, looking up at the moon looking, betrayed?

"What's wrong with Mother Nature?" Jack asked

"She's too unpredictable mate, not to mention she doesn't play well with others."

Sandy just stood off to the side not making a fuss, just floating quietly, it almost seemed like he was lost in thought.

"So she doesn't play well with others, neither do I, but here I am."

"You don't understand Jack, she likes to stay neutral, save for a few occasions, but she doesn't choose a side, and the Man in the Moon should know that." Tooth said exchanging glances with the rest of the Guardians, as if they knew something I didn't.

"Well we at least have to try and see if she'll join us."

"Fine then you can go get her mate, and best of luck too ya," the Pooka was also looking rather nervously around the group, Sandy was staring at the moon almost as if they were having a conversation.

Jack shot up into the clear sky, excited that he was basically free to go anywhere. After he became a guardian sure he could still have fun and do some of the stuff he could before but it was more limited because of his Guardian duties. Although he couldn't shake the feeling that the Guardians knew something that he didn't.

He wondered if Jamie would be out of school yet? It was autumn so Jack had a little leeway when it came to making stuff freeze. He landed by the pond where he was "born" and saw Jamie and someone else walking over in his direction. He didn't know who the other person was, they were taller than Jamie but they were about Jack's height. As they got closer he realized it was a girl, about his age, with long black hair that went down past her knees, she was wearing a green hooded sweatshirt as far as Jack could tell, she also had a bag hanging at her side.

 **Again sorry for the short chapter, once we get past the first week of May I hope to have chapters coming more frequently.**


	3. Your Emily Jane

**Looks like I'm back with Chapter 3 before the first week of May, this one is a very short chapter that is from Kozmotis's POV. This is the only chapter I plan to have from his POV unless the demand that I write another one is strong. For those who don't know who Kozmotis is he is the man that Pitch posseses. He's Emily Jane's (Mother Nature's) Father, sorry about the spoiler but it's true it's in the books. I know there is a dispute about what the name of Mother Nature is whether it is Emily Jane (This is the name written by William Joyce), or Seraphina (Fanbase favorite). In my fic I use them both and will explain the reasoning later. Anyway the point of this chapter is to established that Kozmotis still exists inside of Pitch.**

Darkness surrounded me like a blanket, there was nothing I could do to free myself from its clutches. A soft glow began to lift through the darkness, golden butterflies were flying around and the darkness melted away from their glow. Out from among these golden butterflies stepped a little girl with long black hair and hazel eyes, I know her, how to I know her?

"Daddy take my hand, please." She spoke very softly extending her hand towards mine.

"I am no one's father," I hissed at her, still she didn't hesitate or flinch as the fearlings surrounded her, she just stood there as calm as could be.

"Please Daddy, come home to me."

"YOU ARE NOT REAL! I HAVE NO DAUGHTER! I HAVE NO ONE!"

"Daddy, I am real, I am right here, let me help you please Daddy please," tears started welling up in her eyes.

For a spilt second an image popped in my head of a girl running through the trees, the very same girl standing in front of me and a woman standing next to me with a disapproving look.

"My daughter is dead; you are just another cruel trick the fearlings have conjured to try and break me down farther. Be gone apparition, you are not real."

The girl changed before my very eyes into the form of a tall woman wearing a long green dress.

"I am not dead father, I escaped, you know this to be true. For my sake and yours please take my hand, let me save you."

"You couldn't possibly be her, she's just a child."

"I grew up father, I couldn't stay a child forever, but I promise you I am your daughter, I am your Emily Jane," She knelt and looked at my face, her eyes were warm and welcoming, not cold and harsh like I would have expected. "One day Father, I will save you, I promise." She disappeared among the golden butterflies and once again my world was black.

 **Yes short I know, but I had a 12 page paper to write plus 3 projects and 2 exams I have to study for so calm down and don't run at me with pitchforks. The next chapter I post will be continuing where Chapter 2 left of (kinda), and it should be up by the second week of May, unless I have setbacks in which case It will be posted at some point before June.**


	4. Legends

**Checks when I last updated, sorry guys, things got busy fast. Finals week happened (I survived), summer started, computer battery died and yeah it's been an adventure guys. Anyway this will be picking up a little bit before Jack flies to meet Jamie at Burgess, and it will be from Mother Nature's POV. Before everyone gets all mad at me for having Jamie see her, I'm sorry I will explain this later on, I promise, I have a plan, just trust me. So here we go on Chapter 4 almost a month after I posted Chapter 3.**

"Jamie, they're just legends," I said, I was sitting on the steps of the Bennett's backyard, Jamie Bennett was playing with his sister Sophie in the leaf pile they had made.

"No they're real, I've seen them, you've even seen the Easter Bunny haven't you Soph?" Jamie Bennett said.

"Bunny hop, hop, hop," Sophie laughed as she fell into the leaves.

"Jamie you're not listening all I said was that they were legends, I never said they weren't real." I walked over and pick up Sophie, carrying her over to the porch and setting her down.

"Wait what do you mean?" Jamie said walking over.

"A legend is most often based off a person who lived long ago, with their story growing and changing as time goes on. So, all the Guardians could have been real, with their stories continuing to inspire children and keep them from being afraid."

"Okay so what about the boogeyman?"

"What about him?"

"What's his story?"

"Hmm let me think on that one."

"Come on you were really good about telling the stories of the other Guardians earlier."

"I thought you said that Pitch wasn't a Guardian?"

"He isn't, but I'm just curious," He was, almost too curious, that will get him in trouble eventually.

"Okay, the story is that he was once a fierce warrior who guarded the world from the Dream Pirates and Fearlings."

"This doesn't sound like Pitch,"

"Just listen will you, anyway, this warrior was a General he had a wife and a child. The Dream Pirates saw this as his weakness, they hatched an evil plan. They were going to trick the general into leaving his family, then they would make the General's child one of their own. The Fearlings and Dream Pirates swept through and found the child's mother, holding what they assumed was the child. The General's wife didn't want her child to be consumed by the darkness, so she made it seem like the child was hiding under her robes, and then she jumped out of the window of the child's room. The Dream Pirates laughed, they thought they had succeeded in their plot, they assumed the child was dead, but they were wrong. Fast forwarding many years later the Dream Pirates were locked away in a prison far away, this prison had only one door, the General sat guarding the world from the darkness inside that door. He felt he was the only one who could guard that door, the only one who had lost everything, you see he thought that his wife and child were dead. The Dream Pirates are nasty beings of hate and fear, they can hear a dream even if it is thousands of miles away. One night when the General was gazing at the picture of his child in a locket, the Dream Pirates heard a dream that came from across the universe. They couldn't believe it, it was the General's child's dream, wanting they listened more closely and slowly learned to mimic the child's voice. They called out for help saying 'Daddy please they've trapped me in here Daddy, please help me'."

"He had to have known it was a trick, right? He thought his child was dead, right?" Jamie sounded panicked, worrying for the General.

"Remember Jamie this is just a story but yes, he still thought his child was dead, but in that moment, he was hoping beyond all hope that his child would come back to him safe and alive. It was in this moment of hope, some might call it weakness, that he opened the door, releasing the Dream Pirates and the Fearlings back into the world. The Fearlings consumed his soul turning him, and the once shining General into their Nightmare King."

"Poor Pitch," Jamie said

"Why do you say poor Pitch?"

"All he wanted was his child, his family back safely."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," I said looking at the ground.

"Hey EJ?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"What happened to his child?"

"What?" I winced inwardly, why did I have to share this story with him.

"Pitch's child was still alive, what happened to them?"

"Some say they were imprisoned in the core of a Wishing Star that crashed a long time ago, not many people know what happened to them, they're a bit of a mystery."

"Cool, so they could still be somewhere out there?"

"Yes I suppose they could be," I mentally cursed at myself for even telling Jamie this story.

"Can we go down to the pond?

"Is there any reason?"

"No reason," _Jamie you are a terrible liar_

"Alright let's go."

"YES! Race you," Jamie said starting to run ahead of me.

"Hey no fair," I called out laughing as I started chasing him.

I let him win until we got almost to the pond, then I took of sprinting ahead of him

"Hey no fair," he called after me as I ran over to the pond.

When I got the edge of the pond I stopped, now I understood why Jamie was in such a rush to get down here, another visit from Jack, how did I not notice that he was here.

"Jack!" Jamie called out getting the Winter spirit's attention. Jack walked over to Jamie and gave him a hug.

"Jack, as in Jack Frost?" I asked, I couldn't exactly be rude, but I couldn't let them know I could see Jack, "Jamie how many times do we have to go over this, he's a legend, he isn't real." Jack stiffened and looked like he so badly wanted to throw a snowball at my face.

"He is real, he's standing right in front of you," said Jamie, almost pleading me to believe.

"Yeah do you even know that if it weren't for me everyone would be under the control of The Boogeyman right now?" Jack was addressing me, thinking of course that I couldn't hear him.

 _Not quite true I remember Jamie and his friends bringing back the Sandman, but hey you kept Jamie believing so one point for the Frost Prince._

"Alright, Jamie you have fun playing, I'm going to sketch for a bit," I sat down and pulled out my sketchpad and a pencil, I started drawing a dandelion, not when it's yellow but when it was covered in seeds. I loved watching the kids around the world make wishes and blow the seeds everywhere.

A sound caught Jack's attention and drew him away from taunting me for now, it caught my attention also, but I didn't want to interfere, but I had a bad feeling I knew what caused that sound. Jack took off running and the wind followed, sending my sketchpad flying into the air and landing 10 feet away from me. I was going to have words with that boy about sending things flying into the air, then again he is the Guardian of Fun it's kind of his thing. I grabbed my book and brushed the dirt off, "Okay I guess that's enough of that for the day," I put everything back into my bag and looked around for Jamie and Jack. Jamie was standing at the edge of the pond skipping rocks.

When Jack came back still clearly concerned about the sound he'd heard, but he put a smile on his face anyway.

"So Jack, what brings you here this time?" Jamie asked,

"Well the Man in the Moon chose a new Guardian."

"Really?! Who?"

"Mother Nature."

"Mother Nature! Really she's real?"

That made me stiffen and wince inwardly, that kind of hurt, and why would the Moon choose me, he knows how I feel about choosing sides in the war between the Guardians and Pitch. Clouds started to form on the horizon line and lightning flickered across their dark shadows.

"Yeah, I've seen her, but it was a long time ago, and it was only once."

"Wow!"

"I know, the rest of the Guardians don't think it's a good idea, but I think it would be cool."

 _Of course, the Guardians don't think it's a good idea, they know better Frosty, even I don't think it's a good idea. What was the Tsar thinking?_

"So how are you going to find her?"

"I don't know, Tooth and Bunny she's pretty secretive, and doesn't like to be found."

Thunder started to rumble across the lake and the sky started getting darker, and yes I can say that it was my fault I was seething beneath my calm exterior.

"Hey EJ, you okay?" Jamie asked, he was very perceptive.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that this storm came out of nowhere."

Jack looked up at the sky as if noticing the dark clouds building for the first time.

"I should probably get you home Jamie, wouldn't want you catching a cold."

"Alright."

Jamie and I started walking back towards his house, Jack was following us keeping an eye out for any signs of something going on.

"Hey EJ, does Mother Nature have a story?"

"What?" I should not have been shocked that he was asking.

"All of the Guardians have a story, even Pitch has a story, what about Mother Nature? If she's going to be a Guardian, then she must have a story, right?"

"I don't know about that one Jamie," _Why me, and why now?_

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if she even has one."

"I'm sure she does."

"She's apparently really old, older than Manny apparently," Jack said,

"Really?" Jamie looked amazed at Jack, _Jack if you bring up that you think you are looking for an elderly woman I swear I will pull out Starlight and run you through._

"Yeah, not sure what she looks like though, she's tricky, for all I know she might be a old lady baking cookies with tigers." _That's it Jack Frost you will boil in the hot summer sun, or I'll send Lions and Tigers and Bears at you, oh my wouldn't that be fun._

"Jamie are you sure you want me to tell you the story of Mother Nature?"

"YES!" both Jack and Jamie said, I couldn't tell which one was more excited to hear the story, the Guardian of Fun or the Last Light.

 **So there we go another chapter down, I'll save Mother Nature telling her story to Jamie and to Jack for the next chapter, got to keep you hanging on to the edge of your seat somehow. Hopefully it won't be another month before I post anything again. I'll try and post next week, since I kind of left this thought hanging until then. I also realized this is my longest chapter since the first one, and that was more of a hodge podge of stuff.**


	5. Stories and Lies

**Okay this chapter is Emily Jane telling Jamie and Jack her story, but she's still trying to be convincing that she can't see Jack. Without giving to much away without further explaining from me, here is Chapter 5.**

"Alright, a word of warning, it's not a happy story," I sat down on the grass, Jamie sat next to me and Jack floated up to the fence and perched there.

"Why wouldn't it be happy?" Jamie asked

"You'll find out why in a bit. The tale of Mother Nature is not a happy one, it's a tale of loss, of sorrow, but it isn't a hopeless tale, in fact it's brimming with hope. Mother Nature was born a normal girl, the daughter of a proper lady and a warrior. She began life wanting nothing, her family lived in a house made of Moonstone, it glowed and kept the nightmares away from the girl. She was rebellious, she never listened to her mother who wanted her daughter to grow up and be a perfect lady. Her father encouraged her wild and rebellious nature, in the end it was her father's encouragement that saved her life."

"What happened?" Jamie asked, listening intently.

"The Dream Pirates, they wanted to take every child's happy dreams and turn them into nightmares. They heard this girl's happy dreams, they were so strong that they wanted to take them away from her, make her have no more happy dreams, only nightmares for all eternity. They attacked the family's home, young Mother Nature had left the house to play with the Starfish, she watched her house being attacked, her family die before her eyes. She left her home and came into the care of the old Titan of Storms, Typhan. He trained her how to control the elements around her, how to conjure up a tempest, control the winds, and even how to control starlight."

"WOW!" Jamie said, clearly amazed so far.

"Typhan was blind, he couldn't see since the Dream Pirates had destroyed his eyes, so the girl acted as his eyes, telling him when a Dream Pirate ship approached, and when a friendly Golden Age ship approached. She hoped one day that her father, who had been away at the time of the attack, would return for her. After ten years of waiting and hoping that her father would come for her, she became so filled with hate and rage that she conjured up a tempest so strong it trapped a friendly ship that was sailing the stars nearby. Typhan pleaded with her to stop the tempest, but she wouldn't, so he cursed her to be trapped and alone inside the moon until it would crash."

"That doesn't sound fun," Jamie said he looked a little downtrodden, knowing that Mother Nature was now trapped inside a moon, that was doomed to crash.

"Don't worry, she found a friend, she wasn't alone. Her and her friend searched the constellations for her father, or any sign of him, they found none. One day they were sailing around when Pitch showed up, he trapped them both, but they broke free, but it was too late, they crashed onto Earth. The girl free from her prison at last walked around her new home, the wind and spirits that were already there began to call her Mother Nature, because of her power over the elements, she became their Queen."

"That's cool, how do you know this?"

"I don't know I think I might have read it in a book," _Lie #2 to Jamie_.

"Anyway Jamie, you'd better get inside, I don't want you to get frostbite," Jack laughed when I said frostbite.

Jamie ran into his house then came running back out, with Pippa following behind. Oh great, this was starting to take a turn for the worst.

"I should get going," I said a little nervous, I didn't know if Pippa would be able to see me, and she probably couldn't.

"No you can't leave, not yet," Jamie said to me so that Pippa and Jack couldn't hear.

"Hi Jack," Pippa said hugging Jack.

"Hey Pippa," Jack said back returning the hug.

"Jamie I really need to go now," I started walking back towards the fence to make my escape.

"You don't have to leave yet you can stay for a while," Jamie said grabbing the sleeve of my hoodie and trying to drag me back to the group.

"Jamie who are you talking to?" Pippa asked, she couldn't see me, of course she couldn't see me.

Jack looked up at me in confusion, I took a deep breath but stood my ground, ahead of Jamie by a little bit.

"What are you talking about Pippa she's standing right there," Jamie said pointing directly at me.

Pippa walked up to Jamie, and right through me. Jack had his mouth open, Jamie's eyes got big, I started running away and I heard Jack call after me. I didn't stop running not until I reached the pond.

 **So Jack and Jamie know that she can't be seen by everyone, but still don't know who she is . . . yet. She's stubborn so she won't give that answer easily, I promise I'll explain the Dandelion bit from the last chapter, but I promise it's going to be good.**


	6. Nightmarish Disasters

**This is going to be my longest chapter so far, there is a lot going on in this chapter, and different things happening all at once. So enjoy Chapter 6, all of Mother Nature's background is coming from the fourth book of William Joyce's Guardians books. I highly recommend reading them if you haven't already.**

I looked up at the night sky and saw the thousands of stars, my eyes were immediately drawn to the Orion constellation, to home. I sighed and started walking towards the woods, that's when Jack landed beside me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, it sounded almost like there was sympathy in his voice but also there was a hint of hurt.

"I'm fine," I didn't look at him, how could I. I had hurt him by telling Jamie he wasn't real.

"You're a spirit like me, right?" I rolled my eyes he did love to ask obvious questions sometimes.

"Yes Jack, I am a spirit, but not in the sense that you might think."

"So who exactly are you?"

"None of your business."

"Are you Katherine?"

"No whatever gave you that idea." I got a little angry that he would even think to confuse me with her, but I couldn't blame him.

"Nothing it's just that North and Bunny like to talk about a guardian named Katherine, how she tells kids stories to keep their belief up."

"Well I'm not her, but I do know her," I told him, my voice was cold at first, but then warmed up.

That's when a dark shadow flew in front of us and into the woods.

"What was that?" Jack asked

"A Fearling," I knew what those monsters looked like, I could never forget them, not after what they did to my father.

"How do you know that?"

"I've been around long enough."

"Why do you like hanging around Jamie?"

"He's special, more special than any child I've come across in centuries."

"Why is Jamie special?"

"I'm sure you know already Jack, he's the last light, and he's the first child in over 300 years to see me."

"Do you take sides in a fight between Pitch and us Guardians?" He asked

" No I like to stay neutral, although it has been said I would make a good Guardian, even the Moon told me that once, but it has also been said that I would not make a good Guardian, I can be a bit temperamental at times," _which must be why the Moon picked me as one and the Guardians are having a tantrum about it, seriously they were acting like toddlers, and compared to me they were, except for Sandy, and Jack wasn't even a toddler, he was a baby._

"Wait a minute are you . . ."

He was cut off by the shadows that were starting to move all around us, and a menacing laugh pierced the night.

"Hello Frost," came the voice from the shadows, and the form of my father stepped into our sights.

"Pitch, what do you want?"

"Oh same as ever, to be believed in,"

"How are you back your Nightmares drug you down?"

"You can't beat fear Jack, I told you that once before."

"Well, well, look who came to join the party, the Queen herself," Pitch laughed "What are you doing here?" His voice became menacing as he asked me that question

"What I am doing here is none of your concern Nightmare King," I called putting as much ice and venom into my words as I could.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pitch was suddenly standing right in front of me and I fell backwards. I willed the winds to send him flying away from me, and Jack rushed up and shot ice at the dark form.

"You still haven't formally introduced yourself yet?"

"It's because I don't like formal introductions," I said getting to my feet. "We need to get the rest of the Guardians down here, and quickly."

"Why I've got you to help?"

"See that's the thing I have kind of made a promise not to interfere and I intend to keep that promise."

"So you are Mother Nature,"

"Yes Jack, and do you mind not announcing that to the world. Do you know how to call the Guardians yet have they shown you?"

"Not yet."

"Oh for the love of … I'll do it."

I closed my eyes and raised one hand in the air and thought of the Northern Lights floating to all the Guardians, when I opened my eyes the night sky was on fire with the colorful ribbons dancing across the sky. I also thought about my normal long green dress and transformed my outfit in a swirl of autumn leaves.

"Wow, that was cool." I couldn't tell if he was more impressed by my outfit change or the northern lights.

Pitch materialized in front of us, circling us like we were his prey. That's when I noticed it, a glimmer of light, hanging from his neck was a silver chain. I inhaled sharply, and a memory played back in my mind.

 _"_ _Promise me," I said pushing the locket into his hands, "Promise me that you'll come home, and that you won't forget me."_

 _I looked up at my father with tear filled eyes, his face was narrow and angled, but very regal, he was dressed for battle, he was General of the army that fought the fearlings and Dream Pirates, keeping the Golden Age alive. My father carefully took the locket and hung it around his neck. Inside was my picture, he looked at it then looked at me and smiled._

 _"_ _I promise little one, on my soul."_

"Hey you need to move," Jack's voice stirred me out of my memories, and I grabbed his hand, which was of course Ice cold. He flew up but the North wind was struggling to carry us both, so I asked the east wind to give us a boost.

 _He kept the locket, all these years later and he kept the locket. Why? As Pitch he would have no use for it. Nightlight would know why he kept it, but where was he._

"You know I could fly on my own, right? Also, we should to go to the pond, and stay out of the woods, he has more places to hide, in the moonlight he can't do much," I told Jack

"Sorry I keep forgetting that you can control everything around you and that's a good plan," he set us down. And I heard the jingle of the bells of North's sleigh and saw Bunny hop out of one of his tunnels, Sandy came flying in on a dream sand plane and Tooth came surrounded by her little fairies.

When she landed next to me she almost instantaneously turned and looked at me.

"Hello Toothiana,"

"What are you even doing here?" Tooth almost hissed.

"I was trying to stay out of things but the Man in the Moon just couldn't stay out of my path could he."

"Trust me we all wished that he would not have picked you, but since he did and you don't want to fight we have to protect you."

"All of you protecting me, how cute is that."

"Tooth Seraphina quit arguing," North hollered.

"Well now I know your name, thanks North," Jack called out flying overhead and firing ice blasts at the nightmares.

 _Yeah thanks North, at least you used the name I chose, not the one given to me._

The nightmares surrounded all the Guardians and myself, I knew what he was doing of course I've seen him do this before, distract them so he could fire his dark arrow. I was right of course, high above the chaos stood my father aiming his Dark Arrow at Sandy he let loose the arrow, Jack noticed what was happening.

"NO!" I yelled as he jumped in front of Sandy.

 _They attacked the house in hoards, their darkness sweeping through the house, searching, hunting. That's when I saw my mother, in the big window, clutching something but what I couldn't quite tell. The fearlings closed in on her and she jumped, the sound of shattering glass rang in my ears, I watched as she fell almost in slow motion, I looked away and held my head low. The fearlings gave one massive cry and flew off into the night. I knew she was gone, and I felt anger and sadness and so many emotions I couldn't name. I closed my eyes and let the Starfish guide my schooner, not caring where I went, we had been tricked, and I felt more anger at my father for leaving us than I ever had before._

Everything happened in slow motion after Pitch let loose the dark arrow which was now inching closer and closer to Jack, I couldn't let it hit him. _I won't lose him, not again, not ever_. I willed the wind to blow apart the dark arrow but form a shadow arrow that would trick Pitch into thinking he succeeded. The shadow arrow hit Jack square in the chest, and I commanded the winds to swirl around just Me and Pitch, while the Guardians surrounded Jack thinking he was hit with a Dark Arrow.

"This was your plan wasn't it, to set it up so that Jack would take the arrow?" I was seething with rage, but I was keeping the winds and weather under check, it wouldn't do anybody any good for me to lose control here.

"Alas, you have caught me," he let out one of his evil laughs. "I need someone who can help spread the fear, a prince of sorts, and young Jack here was the perfect candidate."

I almost lost it, thunder began to shake the sky even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, I commanded the winds to start spinning faster around myself and my father, words uttered so long ago now reverberated across the lake _"In exchange for my neutrality you cannot take this girl or any child ever again to be your darkling prince or princess. I am your only daughter for good or ill."_

"What is this?" Pitch asked, the winds were so strong they were howling and almost creating a tornado. The rest of the guardians were unaffected, and they couldn't hear what I was saying.

"Broken promises, so many promises have been broken. You took a child to be your darkling prince and claimed them for yourself, breaking a promise to your only daughter. Am I so insignificant you would replace me with another? So, unimportant that you would forget your promises? No more promises shall be broken, the next time we meet I won't be so forgiving!" I used the winds to blow him so far away that only I knew where he landed. Everything died down in an instant, I rushed over to Jack and the Guardians where they were looking in confusion at the black spot that had formed on his sweatshirt.

"Seraphina what did you do?"

"I interfered, are you happy now?"

"How exactly did you interfere?" Jack asked clearly confused as to why he wasn't being consumed by darkness at this moment.

"I made the winds blow away the dark arrow, but I couldn't let Pitch know I had aided you so I created a shadow arrow."

"So you saved Jack, now what do you plan on hurting one of us to make things even?" Tooth asked.

"Look I know none of you trust me but please I don't want to have to choose a side, I'm just trying to right some wrongs. For right now it seems like there is only one place in the world where you can meet and be safe from Pitch."

"No way you crazy Sheila," Bunny said

"Alright Easter Kangaroo what do you think, where could you possibly go where Pitch can't step his foot in?"

Jack snickered that I called Bunny a Kangaroo.

Bunny drew his boomerangs, "Careful Bunny, you know I'm more powerful than all five of you combined, now are you going to be coming or not?"

Sandy walked up to me and touched my hand clearly he was all for my plan.

"I'm in, I've always wanted to see where good old Mother Nature lives," Jack said that earned a glare from me, he shied away a little bit because I'm sure there was a little lightning flash in the glare.

"If Jack's going, I'm going," North said

"I'll go to keep an eye on things," Tooth said she clearly didn't want to but the majority vote was going towards coming with me.

"Nope I'm Out," Said Bunny

Sandy floated over and knocked Bunny out with the dreamsand, clearly he was going whether he liked it or not.

I raised my hands and we all disappeared in a cold mist. When we reappeared not even two seconds later we were back in my empire.

 **Yeah, that was a good stopping point, in the next chapter we take a look at the every changing and mysterious home of Mother Nature.**


	7. The Lonely Queen

**Yes I know, lots of chapters coming at once, I had a stockpile from the month I didn't post anything. So by the time I'm done posting for the week There will be 10 or 11 Chapters. Wow, I'm on a spree, I have an endgame for this story figured out and a basic path of how to get there while explaining the past between Jack and Mother Nature. So after this posting spree, I'll delve into the background and have flashbacks to explain what's going on now. Until then, Enjoy**

In my empire if I lose my temper it doesn't affect the rest of the world. I let lose all my rage and frustrations out in a scream. Lightning flickered soundlessly across the sky in rapid succession. It stopped when my scream was spent. The Moon was full in the sky when the clouds parted.

I stood and yelled at the Moon

"I am not a pawn in your chess games Manny, I will not join your precious guardians no matter what you or Pitch throws at me. I will not be swayed, and don't forget what I have done for you."

That woke up Bunnymund, he thrashed and almost threw his boomerangs at me.

"What did you do for the Man in the Moon?" Jack asked, he had his memories back, well most of them, I held back some of them that I thought would have been too painful.

Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy all looked at each other, they knew that Manny had asked me to bring back Jack, they knew I had complied, my biggest interference in a millennium and he was asking what I had done.

"Jack, I really don't think that now is the time to explain any of this."

"I think it's the perfect time actually," he was getting mad I could tell, not based on the look in his eyes but by the way the frost was spreading out rapidly from where he stood.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you what happened. I was minding my own business when the Moon alerted me that he had found another Guardian."

"Who?" Jack asked, _how oblivious can one person be seriously_.

"Jack it's not polite to interrupt, now as I was saying. The moon always tells me when he's found a new Guardian because he knows that I would want to know in order to maintain a balance to the universe. This time was different, most of the Guardians that the Moon has found have never done anything as heroic as this one did. No offense to the rest of you but this deed was heroic to the pinnacle."

"What did they do?"

"They died, they died saving a child," a look of realization dawned on Jack's face realizing now that this was his story, "The moon cannot bring someone back to life, but I embody life, I create it, so he asked me to help him and save him. I didn't want to at first but Manny showed me what the boy did. I'm not heartless so I granted the Moon's request and made him into a spirit, turned him into Jack Frost."

Jack was looking at the ground he finally looked up at me and asked, "Did you take away my memories?"

"No Jack, I didn't take your memories, I would never do such a thing ( _Lie #4)_ , if I had known that Manny took your memories I would have taken you straight to Tooth. When I found out he had taken your memories it was too late for me to help you get them back, that and I promised I would stay away from you." _Half-truth #1_

Jack was pacing, snowflakes started falling all around us, his brow was furrowed as if he was deep in thought. "No that's not the whole truth, I remember everything, but something still feels missing."

"Jack, please you have to calm down, I can't help you if you freeze everything here," I said, sounding guilty I know, "The Moon eternally watches over the Earth, I couldn't have tried to talk and explain things to you if I tried. The only time that you ever saw me was the day you got your hoodie. When I learned, the Moon took your memories, I was able to block his view for a time and give you that."

"How can you tell me to stay calm when you don't know how it felt to be alone for 300 years," He was frustrated, and upset and angry, but that hurt.

All around me everything started to become white, snow falling around in spirals, blizzard like conditions were happening all around, even thunder started rumbling again. Katherine had only seen me this upset once, that was when I promised to stay away from Jack.

"I don't know what it feels like to be alone? You don't know me at all Jack Frost, I have been alone for far longer than you. I was alone for 11,000 years, I had nobody. I spent over a thousand years learning to control everything around me, I talked to the Moon on occasion but he didn't talk back to me for almost 5,000 years. There was no Pitch, no Nightlight and no Guardians to worry about for 10,500 years. So yes, Jack, I know what it feels like to be alone, far better than you do, so don't complain about being alone around me."

The swirling snow around me slowly disappeared, melting into the streams of water around us.

Sandy floated over to me and looked me in the eyes, he seemed to look at me and say that he was sorry for leaving me alone. I gave him a small smile and a hug to let him know it was okay, that I was okay. None of the Guardians came over to join Sandy. Jack looked almost ashamed, I didn't mean to make him feel bad but he needed to hear what I had to say.

"Jack if you still have missing memories we can try to get them back for you," Tooth said hovering next to him.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple," I said as Sandy finally let go when the snow disappeared, "If his memories weren't in his teeth then we have no idea where they could be or if they still exist." _Even though they do exist right where you put them after taking them from the teeth_.

"You're going to help?" Jack asked.

"Of course, I owe it to you for leaving you alone for so long," I gave him a small smile.

 **So Jack's still missing memories and Mother Nature has them, hmm wonder what those memories contain that she's trying to keep from him. You'll find out in the next chapter =).**


	8. Snowball Fight

**This chapter is a flashback from Mother Nature's point of view, I promise to explain how Jack can see her, I'm still writing that chapter, and it won't be for a little bit yet. So enjoy this chapter =)**

"Keep up Jack!" the little girl was bounding ahead of her brother; he was about 16 at the time, he had already reached his full height, standing about 6' 1" the mischievous look in his eye and smirk on his face told me he was planning something.

"Hold on silly goose, slow down before you slip and hurt yourself," He bent down and gathered snow in his hand, forming it into the perfect snowball. He threw it at his younger sister, it hit her square in the back of the head.

"No fair Jackson, I wasn't ready," she bent down and began forming her own snowball to retaliate but was hit with another snowball from her brother. Soon all the kids in the village joined into one massive snowball fight.

I continued walking, avoiding bumping into people, not that it would have mattered they would have just walked right through me anyway. I don't like the feeling when that happens, so I try to avoid it as much as possible. I thought I was in the clear of people and on my way back to the path through the woods, when suddenly I felt a hard thump on my back. I tensed, whoever it was didn't go through me.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am I didn't mean to …" It was Jack, he stopped talking when my eyes met his.

"It's perfectly fine I'm sure you were having more fun instigating snowball fights, than paying attention to where you were going." I lowered the hood that covered my hair, I had braided it today.

"I didn't start this," He started I glared at him "Okay you say me throw the first one, but come on that was fun, right?"

"Yes I suppose it is fun, until someone actually gets hurt."

He smiled, there was a twinkle in his eyes, I found myself smiling back.

"I don't believe I got your name?"

"I don't believe I gave it."

"Where are my manners, I'm Jackson, but everyone just calls me Jack," he gave a slight bow. Impressive.

"Well Jack, since you have so kindly given yourself a name, I suppose the common curtesy would be to give you mine. However, I'm not so easy to get, and you must work to get my name."

Jack laughed, I grinned. "Very well, Ma'am, I will try again tomorrow," He rejoined the snowball fight and put his sister on his shoulders. I walked back towards the woods where I disappeared into the winter fog and flew back to my Empire, all the time, grinning like a lovestruck fool.

"Well you sure are in a good mood," Katherine said when I landed "Who is he?"

"Why when I come back here do you assume that it's a boy?" I asked, it was true for the last 200 years that she's moved into my empire she's been bothering me about who I meet.

"Because this time is different, even your eyes are smiling, and they never smile," She started smiling, she had braided her auburn hair, her hair was shorter than mine, partly because she took the time to cut it.

"If you must know yes, it is a boy,"

"What's his name?"

"Jackson, but everyone calls him Jack."

"Aw that's cute, what did he look like?"

"Well he has brown hair and eyes, there even seems to be a pattern in his eyes, like a snowflake."

"He's a winter child?"

"Apparently, he also has a younger sister, she also has snowflakes in her eyes, but they aren't as prominent as his, I'm assuming either a Spring child or a Fall child."

"Can you talk to him?"

"Surprisingly yes, out of everyone in that village he was the only one who was actually able to not pass through me."

"That's interesting, did you tell him who you were?"

"Of course not, why would I? I'll probably never see him again and besides, he's mortal, I am not."

"Oh, pshhh, talk to him, actually talk to him, and don't be your usual cold and distant self. Otherwise Kailash and I will interrupt, and he probably won't like a giant goose sitting on you."

I laughed, imagining the look on his face followed by the laugh would make my world. "Fine, you win, I will go and talk to him tomorrow, how does that sound?"

At that moment Kailash wandered into the clearing, honking softly as she approached Katherine. "Kailash what are you doing in the forest zone? Shouldn't you be in the snow?" Katherine asked, Kailash honked in response. "Go on now I'll be there in a bit."

Katherine turned her attention back to me, "Have you found any sign of him?"

By him she meant Nightlight, "Not yet, I might have found where his dagger landed but I haven't found him." She looked crestfallen, I had been helping her look for Nightlight since her and the Guardians fought over trying to find him. "We will find him, someday I promise we will find him even if it takes another thousand years we will find him."

"What if Pitch has already found him? What if we're too late?"

"He hasn't been seen since the last battle when Nightlight disappeared. I was watching I didn't see anything that would indicate a repeat of what happened the first-time Pitch disappeared."

"Thank you Emily Jane, you are a good friend."

"That is wonderful to hear Katherine, Thank You."

 **So Mother Nature and Katherine have teamed up to find Nightlight, Jack and his sister can see Mother Nature. MN and Jack have clicked and something has started, soon I'll explain why they can see her, soon I promise. Next chapter we continue with the post movie timeline.**


	9. Bittersweet Reunions

**So continuing with the story in the present, I don't honestly know how to introduce this other than, old friends show up.**

I was standing outside trying to figure out everything that had happened over the last day and a half. Pitch still had the locket I handed to him all those centuries ago. I was staring at the picture in my locket, it was a picture of my family, my father was holding me in his arms and my mother was next to him, with an almost disapproving smile on her face. She always wanted me to grow up to be the perfect lady, a shining example of high society. My father had always wanted me to follow my own path, feeding my wild nature.

"Good Morning, Sera," Jack flew down, startling me for a second. I closed my locket with a jolt and hid it back underneath my dress.

"If it were a good morning, you wouldn't be here making the flowers freeze, and don't call me Sera," I retorted waving the frost off the tulips.

"Ah, don't be such a downer."

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"So you're 11,000 years old?"

"Yes, are you implying I look old?" I gave him an almost scolding look, he should know better he was over 300, but still a baby compared to me.

"No, you look … really nice, but sometimes you get a look in your eye that makes you seem old." I couldn't help but notice that his normally pale face was turning a slight shade of pink.

"How do you and Sandy know each other, you called him an old friend, why?"

"Sandy and I go back a long time, before he became The Sandman and I got my title of Mother Nature, in a way he was my first friend."

"So you knew Sandy before he became Sandy?"

"Jack I knew all of the Guardians before they were who they are."

"Even me?"

"Especially you, I keep a close eye on all of the seasonal spirits." _Not to mention the time before he became Jack Frost._

"There's more than me?"

"Of course you silly goose."

"Wow, how have I never met them yet?"

"They stick to their jobs."

"I have one last question."

"About?"

"You." _Of course_

"One last question, and then stop pestering me I'm busy."

"Tooth told me one time that we were all someone before we were chosen, who were you?"

I stopped and looked down at my hands, I closed my eyes and felt the memories wash over me, my father leaving, the fearlings attacking, losing my mother, finding Typhan, betraying Typhan, meeting Sandy, and my crashing.

"I was a girl who is now long lost, who lost everything, I grew out of hate, and resentment, before a friend of mine taught me love, and forgiveness."

"That was very cryptic, are you ever going to give a straight answer?"

"No, and you should get used to it."

The rest of the Guardians walked into the clearing trying to avoid stepping in the water that was moving around the tree roots. I laughed as Bunny bumped into North almost making the big man fall backwards into the water.

"Morning sleepyhead," I told Sandy as he floated next to me, I knelt so I was level with his face as the pictures in the sand began forming above his head in rapid succession. None of the Guardians understood what he was saying, when he spoke in his own way he tended to speak very fast. I understood, because he stopped to check on me every birthday and every time I whipped up a raging storm just to make sure that I was okay.

"I'm well old friend, I must apologize for what my father did to you last year," I spoke to him in an ancient language that belonged to the Golden Age, only four people were around that still spoke the language from the time, Pitch, Sandy, the Tsar, and myself.

To the Guardians our conversation must seem strange, the sound of someone walking through the trees toward us made them jump to battle positions, only me and Sandy didn't take the person walking as an immediate threat.

A young woman with long auburn hair walked over "Katherine?" North asked, lowering his swords and taking a cautious step forward.

Katherine's reaction was not one you would expect, she stepped back, the water widened between North and her because of this reaction.

"It's been so long Katherine, where have you been?" Tooth asked, Katherine stepped forward and the water narrowed.

"I've been here, living with Sera," Katherine responded

"Why?" Bunny asked

"She listens to me, you never listened to me after Nightlight," Her voice broke a little as she said his name. She glanced over to Jack and then quickly averted her eyes back to the Guardians.

"So she can call you Sera but I can't?" Jack asked, he was very whiny today.

"Yes, only because I can't make her stop, you however I will smite."

"Katherine, we did listen," North said, sounding sad that she didn't come back to the Pole.

"No you didn't you never listened, I told you we should go looking for him, none of you wanted to, you all wanted to make sure that Pitch was gone for good, which as it turns out he wasn't. So yes, I am mad at all of you, but at the same time It is so good to see you all."

The water between the Guardians and Katherine moved on its merry little path and Katherine ran to give North a hug.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jack asked

"Old friends reunited, you can't blame old friends for something that happened in the past, even one as tragic as Nightlight's story."

"Who's Nightlight?"

"Stars above Jack do I have to explain the whole Universe to you before you quit asking questions?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, fine, do you want the long version or the short version of the story?"

"Which is the answer that doesn't let me get hit with lightning?"

"Short version it is, Nightlight was the Man in the Moon's bodyguard when he was a baby, he defeated Pitch the first time by stabbing him to a slab of rock with a diamond dagger made from the baby Man in Moon's tears. Nightlight became trapped in the dagger until a moonbeam set him free, also unintentionally setting Pitch free to feed on the good dreams of children on Earth."

"Okay that doesn't seem so bad,"

"Jack the short version is actually quite long now if you would quit interrupting I might be able to finish before Katherine gets over here and scolds me for telling this story again. So, Nightlight met Katherine, Ombric, North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy and they became the first Guardians, Katherine saved Pitch from being completely killed by Nightlight's dagger, but Pitch wanted to make her his Darkling Princess, this was the first time I have ever interfered in anything mind you but I needed to not let this happen. Pitch then trapped Katherine in her own nightmares until Nightlight gave her the kiss of the Goodnight. Now Nightlight can't ever give this kiss and remain as Nightlight, so he disappeared one night and nobody knows what happened to him since."

"Wow, okay that was, wow."

He was finally speechless, yes 1 point for me for making the boy who won't ever stop talking, stop talking.

"So now that you've all had your little reunion there's something you all need to see."

 **So Katherine has forgiven the Guardians, I figured she couldn't hold that grudge long. Hope you enjoyed the reunion, next chapter I bring in more elements from the Books.**


	10. Relics

**So if you have by chance read the books you know about the Relics, for my story I invented the fifth relic, it is not connected to the actual stories and is not canon, but its my own invention. For those who haven't read the books, I will explain why the Relics are important. Enjoy!**

The tree branches moved out of our way as we walked to another clearing. This one was larger than the last, it had a globe at the center, it had all the lights on it for the kids that believed. Katherine's Himalayan Snow Goose Kailash was there as well, to the right of the globe was a stone with a sword sticking straight up. The sword was gold and silver, it had a crescent moon carved in the hilt, and it glowed as the Guardians entered the clearing. The Moon was full above the clearing, watching us all, North's sword changed and the moon on it began to glow brighter.

"That sword, where did you get that?" North asked, he had only seen three things glow when they encountered one another, the relics from the Moon Clipper.

"I got it from Camelot," I said.

"Camelot? You've got to be joking," Jack said.

"No I'm being quite serious, the Legends of King Arthur are legends but King Arthur was real person."

"So that's Excalibur?" Tooth asked.

"No, you are thinking of Caliburn, the sword that Arthur actually pulled from the stone, but its true name is Starlight."

"I've heard that name before, it was the sword that the Dream Pirates most feared correct?" Bunny asked.

"Yes Aster, a simple name given to such a powerful weapon, able to bend starlight to the wielder's will, it only serves those it deems most worthy. It even appears several times through human mythology, the Vikings called it Mjolnir. Only the Arthurian Legends are more accurate to its form."

"Have you ever wielded it?" Jack asked, walking up to the hilt of the sword.

I had a flashback to the one time I wielded the weapon 300 years ago, "No, It belonged to a great man and will one day be returned to him. At least that is my hope," I said stifling a laugh as Jack put down his staff and tried to pull Starlight from its stone.

"It glows, like our Relics," Tooth said hovering around anxiously.

"That's because it is a relic," I said walking over to the globe, watching the lights of the children glowing brightly.

"What's a relic?" Jack asked, giving up on trying to pull the sword from the stone.

"There are five Relics from the Moon Clipper, they glow in each other's presence. North has the sword of the Man in the Moon's father, Bunnymund has a staff with an egg, Toothiana has the Man in the Moon's baby tooth, and Sandy's Dreamsand is also a relic, that sword was taken aboard the Moon Clipper after the fall of General Kozmotis Pitchiner. Starlight once belonged to him, the Tsar kept the sword in the off chance that the child of the General was alive."

"What's so special about the relics though?" Jack asked, North, Tooth and Bunny all gave him a quit talking look.

"The combined power of all five Relics has the power to destroy Pitch and the Fearlings for good," I gritted my teeth, if they destroy Pitch then what would become of the man I once called father. "The fifth relic is the pickiest about who wields it, there are speculations that it has to be the General's child, but I doubt that they would be willing to destroy their father." I said glaring at Tooth who in turn glared at me.

The lights on the globe began to flicker, all the Guardians took a step back and stared, "It's never done anything like this, what's going on Sera?" Katherine asked, she missed when it did this a year ago.

"Pitch," I said I would have thought if would have taken him longer to get away from the Antarctic Circle where it's currently always day but it was Pitch.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked.

"He must have realized that you didn't go dark, after that I don't know," I noticed that one light was flashing more frantically than the others and I tried to keep Jack's attention off that light.

I had to get to Jamie, I couldn't let Jack go he was in a far to overemotional state right now to be facing off against Pitch. Then again so was I but someone had to go defend Jamie.

I materialized in Jamie's room, he was asleep but he was having a nightmare, I started humming a lullaby that forced the nightmares away. The room got darker as a figure materialized in the corner of Jamie's room.

"Hello Seraphina," the cool voice of Pitch said.

"Hello Pitch," I replied still humming my lullaby.

"I thought you were neutral?"

"I am."

"Then why are you keeping the Guardians from me?"

"They are necessary just as you are to keep balance to the universe, even in the Dark Ages there was a balance to the universe that you wouldn't understand."

"Your lecturing me?"

"Yes I am, consider it a warning/"

"A warning about what?"

"Don't disrupt the balance, if you do there will be consequences."

"They don't trust you, they never will," Pitch was circling me and whispering in my ear.

"I know that already Pitch, care to try and tell me something different?"

"Interesting, you don't seem to show any fear, I know everyone's deepest fears but you don't seem to have one, care to enlighten me?" The room began filling with nightmares and Jamie was starting to move around as if he was waking up.

"All of my deepest fears came true in my youth, why should I fear what has already come to pass."

"Interesting a Queen with no dreams, and no fears, only something so traumatic would eliminate both completely. What happened to the Queen of Nature?"

I turned to look at the Nightmare king, my hair began to swirl around almost in a storm. "Once a long time ago, I had fears and dreams just like any other child, you ask me what happened? My worst fears came to fruition, but don't think because I have nothing to dream about just because I have nothing to fear."

"Oooh, so much anger, rage, and raw power, that's a dangerous combination."

"I know Pitch, why do think I stay neutral, I have been angry with the Tsar Lunar, with You, with the Guardians. With so many people if I were to turn my powers for one side or the other, the fight would be over before it would even begin. Now leave before the child wakes up."

"One of these days you won't be able to remain neutral, someday you must choose a side," Pitch said as he melted back in the shadows.

After he was gone I continued to hum to Jamie, Sandy and Jack flew in through the window.

"What happened?" Jack asked

"He was having a nightmare, he's fine now."

 **I had to include Arthurian Legends, I am not saying that Arthur was a real person, but he very well could be, and I had to include Norse Mythology since I mentioned worthiness. Also Mother Nature has wielded Starlight once before so she is worthy.**


	11. Hard to Get

**Okay so here's what happened, I kind of lost my motivation to write for a while (please don't yell at me) I'm back though I have two flashback chapters in a row that I'm going to post, I was going to post the second one before this one then remember that this one establishes Jack's sisters name. This is not her name in canon it's just a name that I picked for her to have for this specific fic and any other complete fics or one shots I write.**

I had been walking around Burgess for nearly an hour and I saw no sign of Jack, where was he? Looking around quickly I didn't see him, I tripped on the hem of my dress just as I hit an ice patch. I would have landed on my back if I Hadn't been caught by someone's arms, I tilted my head upside down to look at who caught me. There he was grinning like an idiot, "Hello again Miss, need a hand?"

"No," He helped me get to my feet anyway, I wondered how many people were wondering who Jack was talking to, or if he was insane, since as far as I knew only he could see me.

"I couldn't just let you fall and hurt yourself, that wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me."

"You a Gentleman?"

He puffed out his chest and held his chin up, trying and failing to look bigger than the twig that he was.

"Jack is she okay?" his sister came running up to us, her face was red from the cold, and running to catch up with her brother. Well she can see me, that's good . . . I think.

"She's fine, Liza. You are, fine right?" He turned asking me.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I don't know do you need a hand walking back, or do you want me to carry you?"

"No I'm fine, honestly, and there is no need for you to carry me, I don't want to break you."

Jack laughed, clearly his ego didn't take any damage, or if it did, he didn't show it. His sister looked at Jack with a mixture of confusion and disgust. This caused me to start giggling, soon his sister started laughing at my trying to suppress a full-on laugh.

The clouds started to disappear and the sun started to come out, well looks like this boy had an effect on me, that was definitely a first.

"So who's this?" I asked walking over to his sister

"My names Elizabeth, but Jack calls me Liza, I'm his sister,"

"What do I get to call you then?"

"You can call me Liza if you like,"

"Alright Liza, it is,"

"I thought only I could call you Liza?" Jack pouted

"You are but since she's your friend she's allowed to call me that too," She stomped her foot indignantly, obviously, the matter was settled.

Jack stuck his tongue out at his little sister. "What's your name?" she asked before sticking her tongue out at Jack in return.

"Don't get your hopes up Liza, she didn't give me her name yesterday," he said with a laugh.

"Well Liza, you can call me Nat, it's a nickname that my family gave me," I said, _Katherine please don't murder me for using Nat_.

"Is that your real name?" Jack asked,

"Nope, just a nickname that you can't call me."

"When will I get your name?"

"When that pond stays frozen forever," I said laughing

 **Chapter 11 done, only took me over a month. So I have the whole rest of this fic planned out and guys there are only 11 more chapters (gasps from readers) I know but I am planning a sequel and I even have a few One Shot ideas that I will post between stories. So hopefully I won't get writers block between now and actually finishing the last 11 well 10 chapters since Chapter 13 is done and will be posted tomorrow.**


	12. Looming Prophecies

**So here is the next chapter as promised, and um yeah, I put a lot in one chapter because I have a lot that I need to explain before I move forward with the rest of everything I have planned so yes here you go and enjoy.**

 ** _"_** _LIZA!" Jack called out to his sister from the burning house, but it was no use, she was gone. Jack fell to his knees; how could everything have gone so wrong so quickly._

 _"Jack I'm so sorry," I walked up to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder, no my hand went through him._

 _He didn't believe anymore, I knelt next to his face and looked in his eyes, the childish light was gone, gone forever and never to return._

I woke up with a start, I had not had a dream or a nightmare in nearly 200 years, the last time was when Sandy woke from his millennia's long nap. All I know was I didn't like this dream but I could tell it meant something bad was coming, something that couldn't be stopped, or could it.

I decided I would pay Sandy a visit today, maybe he could help me decipher what this dream meant and how I could prevent Jack from losing his Childhood. I collected the dreamsand that I found and put it in a green pouch.

* * *

"Sandy," I said floating down to where the stream of dreamsand floated toward Burgess. "Sandy I need to talk to you, please it's important." All of this was said in the language of the Golden Age.

Sandy floated down next to me at the pond, _What's wrong Emily Jane?_

"I had a dream last night Sandy."

His expression became bewildered _You did? I don't recall sending you a dream._

"It was a strange dream, it felt real. I could describe it to you if you like?"

 _It would be easier for me to read your dream than to have you describe it, but I need your permission first._

"Only for this dream Sandy, you aren't allowed to see any more than this dream,"

 _Understood_ I handed him the pouch that contained the dreamsand.

As he watched my dream his expression turned form mild curiosity to horror.

"It's a prophetic dream isn't it," I said

 _Yes, you've had one before?_

"I had one when I was a girl, I didn't think anything of it at the time but it came true, it's not something I like talking about.

 _It had to deal with your Mother, didn't it?_

"Yes,"

 _Prophetic dreams are tricky, they can be very straightforward and literal, or they can be very loose and may not come to pass_

"Can they be avoided?"

 _It's not recommended, if someone tries to avoid what they see in a prophetic dream sometimes they can be avoided, majority of the time the outcome ends up worse than the original_

"So if I try to prevent this from happening, I could either succeed and Jack can keep his childhood? Or if I fail, it could end with all three of them dead?"

 _Or something alone that nature yes, this boy Jack, he means something to you doesn't he?_

"Yes he means a lot to me, he can see me Sandy, the first one since the Salem incident."

 _Toothiana still hasn't forgiven you, neither has Bunny_

"They'll live, they will see it was for the better. Thank you, Sandy, I'll be sure to stop and see you more often."

I called down the wind and it took me up to the clouds

Sandy told me exactly what I didn't want to hear, that I shouldn't try to avoid or prevent what was coming, fate always found a way to catch up to you. Well I was going to try, I was not going to loose Jack, not now not ever.

* * *

Sandy watch as Emily Jane rose to the clouds, she had become so much more than the anger filled child the first time they met. He thought he saw a dark shape move in the shadows of the edge of the forest, but when he went to check, he found nothing but the leaves swirling around the bushes. He shrugged and continued sending good dreams.

* * *

Pitch watched, listened and waited until both the girl and the Sandman were gone.

"So she has a weakness after all," he laughed, the Moon glowed brighter.

 _Don't you think she deserves a moment of happiness Nightmare King_

"Her moment of happiness is up."

 _She's your daughter_

"SHE IS NOTHING TO ME!"

 _Well you don't mean nothing to her_

"I should mean nothing to her, I haven't been there for her like I should have."

 _You thought her dead for how long?_

"She should have just died it would have saved us both a lot of suffering."

 _Well you are both alive, and for reasons yet unknown she fights for you. She defends you from the Guardians._

"She also aids them too, and don't think I don't notice when she does."

 _She does this of her own free will, I have no control over her, no one does. She decides her own fate, her own path, and once she's decided she doesn't back down._

"I'm glad she has freedom when I'm trapped by the darkness, unable to see the sunrise and sunset."

 _Are you alright Pitch? You seem … sentimental._

Pitch was about to snap back that he just hated being burned by the sun, by the very stars that shined for his lost child. He realized then that something was holding him back, his humanity. It always stirred up when matters regarding his daughter came up, it was telling him to just let the boy slip by, let this go unnoticed. He would not let his humanity win, he had to destroy his daughter's happiness, it was the only way that he could win over his humanity.

"I'm fine, but I have to destroy her happiness once and for all only then can I be free from these wretched feelings of sadness and humanity." With that he disappeared into the darkness that reaffirmed his decision.

 **Dun, Dun, Dun, things are not looking good for flashback Jack at this point. I'm trying to get some more elements of the book in here because there is a part in the books where Pitch tries to rid himself of his humanity. Also just to reaffirm that Kozmotis is still there lurking in the background. Also wanted to have a conversation between Pitch and the Moon. Next chapter we get back to the present and see what is troubling Jamie.**


	13. Dreams and Fears

**I'm back, okay so this chapter is back with the current timeline, and there is trouble in the air. Not much I can say for this until the end so go ahead, read and enjoy, or don't enjoy completely up to you.**

I materialized in Jamie's room, he was asleep but he was having a nightmare, I started humming a lullaby that forced the nightmares away, a lullaby I remembered from when I was a girl. The room got darker as a figure materialized in the corner of Jamie's room.

"Hello Seraphina," the cool voice of Pitch said.

"Hello Pitch," I replied still humming the lullaby.

"I thought you were neutral?"

"I am."

"Then why are you keeping the Guardians from me?"

"They are necessary just as you are to keep balance to the universe, even in the Dark Ages there was a balance to the universe that you wouldn't understand."

"You're lecturing me?"

"Yes I am, consider it a warning."

"A warning about what?"

"Don't disrupt the balance, if you do there will be consequences."

"They don't trust you, they never will," Pitch was circling me and whispering in my ear.

"I know that already Pitch, care to try and tell me something different?"

"Interesting, you don't seem to show any fear, I know everyone's deepest fears but you don't seem to have one, care to enlighten me?" The room began filling with nightmares and Jamie was starting to move around as if he was waking up.

"All of my deepest fears came true in my youth, why should I fear what has already come to pass."

"Interesting a Queen with no dreams, and no fears, only something so traumatic would eliminate both completely. What happened to the Queen of Nature?"

I turned to look at the Nightmare king, my hair began to swirl around almost in a storm. "Once a long time ago, I had fears and dreams just like any other child, you ask me what happened? My worst fears came to fruition, but don't think I have nothing to dream about just because I have nothing to fear."

"Oooh, so much anger, rage, and raw power, that's a dangerous combination."

"I know Pitch, why do think I stay neutral, I have been angry with the Tsar Lunar, with You, with the Guardians. With so many people if I were to turn my powers for one side or the other, the fight would be over before it would even begin. Now leave before the child wakes up."

"One of these days you won't be able to remain neutral, someday you must choose a side."

"Not of my own free will I won't," with that Pitch disappeared back into the shadows

After he was gone I continued to hum to Jamie, Sandy and Jack flew in through the window.

"What happened?" Jack asked

"He was having a nightmare, he's fine now."

"Katherine told us that something was wrong here after you disappeared, we were starting to freak out."

"She can never keep her mouth shut, she must have let you out also."

"Yep, quite the security system you have."

"I have to keep Pitch and you Guardians out of my hair it has to be a good security system. Speaking of which where are the rest of your teammates?"

"North can't snowglobe his way out, Bunny can't tunnel, and Tooth didn't want to leave them alone, they would get into a fight over who's holiday was better again."

Sandy was floating over Jamie, taking the nightmare sand away and replacing it with Dreamsand. He analyzed the nightmare sand and a panicked look filled his face.

"Sandy what's wrong?" I asked.

He floated over to me and held the nightmare sand up, within the sand shapes began forming, replaying the nightmare that Jamie had.

It was not a good one, Jamie was swimming in Jack's pond, swimming down toward the bottom of the pond, the water began closing in around him and he couldn't move, couldn't swim back to the surface because of the fearlings holding him down. This was where the dream changed, this must have been when I started humming, the water parted and Jack picked Jamie up and took him back to shore.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Usually nothing," I said, but I knew that there was something more to this dream.

Sandy began forming pictures above his head in rapid succession, "Sandy please even I can't understand you when you start talking that fast." Sandy replayed his message slower so I could interpret for clueless cold head. "Sandy says some dreams can be more prophetic than others and that's the way that this one feels."

"So we just have to keep Jamie away from water, right?" Jack said

"Jack if you try to avoid a prophetic dream, the result could be ten times worse than it would have happened as prophesized."

"Sounds like you know from experience," Jack said, I looked over at Sandy who just shrugged as if to say, your problem not mine.

"I might have had one a long time ago, but let's not talk about that now." I climbed out the window and floated up to the roof. I started scanning for Pitch, I knew he wouldn't just leave, he couldn't have. I couldn't have the past be repeating itself not now, not ever.

 **I don't know if you can tell or not but there is a lot of tension building up for a fight. Also Mother Nature seems tense, she's causing so many storms lately, and floods, and tornadoes, and yeah it isn't fun weather wise right now so I might not update this in a timely fashion as it is much nicer when I actually have internet access and power. But yes next chapter, things start to go down.**


	14. Strong Hearts

**Alright tensions are rising and we are starting to get to the big finale. So enjoy reading =).**

I sat on Jamie's roof scanning the forest for any movement that might indicate that Pitch was around. Jack flew up and sat next to me.

"How does Pitch know you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know if he truly knows me, he remembers that I remind him of someone he lost." I said

"Who would that be?"

"His daughter, you heard the story I told Jamie, now you know he had a daughter."

"So he remembers you but not really _you_."

"Exactly." _Lie_

"How is that even possible?"

"He remembers his daughter the same way that you were able to recognize your sister's voice, even when you didn't have your memories."

"How do you know I remembered her voice?"

"I was there, and sometimes the heart has a stronger memory that the mind."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I learned it in the thousands of years I have been on this planet Jack, I've watched the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, I have seen countless wars being fought, and never once in those thousands of years have I met someone who could steal my heart and keep it. Except I finally met someone who captured my heart, not with gifts or anything pretty, all that he had that I loved was his smile. My heart will never let me forget that I watched the one person who I cared for the most die, and after these many centuries still I cannot let him go."

"I'm so sorry," Jack sounded genuinely sympathetic toward me.

"Why are you sorry? It was my fault that he died, I got too close, I knew he would grow up and forget I ever existed. I didn't want to hurt him by not growing up with him, I ended up hurting him worse than if he had just known the truth. He still smiled, but it was less often than before. He ended up becoming an immortal, but I swore to stay away. I don't think he even remembers what I did for him." I didn't like talking about this with of all people Jack, but I owed him some sort of explanation.

Jack's fingers lightly touched mine, there was a split-second look of confusion on his face and I pulled my hand away with a jolt. If him touching me wouldn't give him his memories back I wouldn't have minded, but I had his memories, and if we touched he would get them back. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want him to remember why I left him the first time.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"What was what?" I asked him, even though I knew exactly what that was.

"It was like for two seconds you looked different, and you were smiling, you don't ever smile, not that I've seen anyway."

"I don't know, that might be something you have to ask yourself. Was there anyone that you were particularly close to before you became Jack Frost spirit of winter?"

Jack thought for a moment, "There might have been someone, I don't know I feel like I know where she should be, but I can't remember, she's missing from my memories," he looked sad and my heart broke a little.

"Don't worry Jack, you will get the memories of her back, I'm certain of it." I couldn't tell him, not yet he wasn't ready.

"Hey EJ," Jamie said, "You up there?"

"Yes Jamie, I am,"

"Can you hum that lullaby again, I'm scared to sleep right now."

I stood and stepped off the edge of the roof.

"Jamie, you shouldn't fear sleep."

"I know but that lullaby was peaceful, where did you learn it?"

"My mother used to hum it to me when I was a girl, it kept the bad dreams at bay."

"It is a beautiful lullaby," Jack said sitting in the window frame.

"Jack watch the forest, we can't have Pitch sneaking up on us now," I said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack said before a shocked look came on his face and he plummeted toward the ground.

"JACK!" Jamie called out as we both went to the window, there was that little prankster floating on the wind that stupid grin on his face,

"Aw you do care," he said with a laugh before catapulting back to the roof.

" _You idiot,_ " I said in my native tongue, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

That was when Pitch's menacing laugh pierced the night air. I looked over to the pond and the woods, watching as a cloud of nightmare sand blocked out the moon.

Lightning flickered across the sky and I disappeared in a cloud reappearing on the ground outside Jamie's house. Jack and Sandy floated down next to me.

"What's the plan the others aren't here yet."

"I don't need anyone else, he's threatened the people I care about too many times." I called the winds and they lifted me into the sky. I flew fast over to Pitch

"You leave Jamie and the Guardians, your fight is with me not with them,"

"Yes, but fighting them is so much more fun, especially when it riles you up." Pitch laughed.

I clenched my fists and right as I was about to let the lightning bolts fly, I heard a honk. I looked up to find Kailash weighted down with Katherine, North and Bunny. Tooth began a spiraling dive at Pitch.

Pitch let loose his Nightmare sand at Tooth. Jack froze the sand in a marvelous display of cold. All of the guardians were standing around now, ready for a fight.

"I said to stay away, I could handle this."

"You know how well I listen." Jack said.

"Well, looks like the Guardians come looking for fights, not me."

"You mess with one Guardian, you mess with all of us." Tooth said.

"Did you just call me a Guardian?" I asked.

"I was talking about Jack," She said

"Of course, because as you know I Am Not A Guardian," I added emphasis to each word because I don't think that they got it through their skulls yet.

"Manny seems to think you are," Jack said not taking his eyes off Pitch for a second.

"Manny doesn't know anything," I said

"All of the children enjoying a chat?" Pitch said

"Pitch this is between you and me, we can either talk this out or I will rain down all the worst at my disposal."

"Bring on the rain then," He said before saying "I would love to see what marvelous things you can do when you've lost all control."

Jack struck fast and with a ferocity I didn't know he had in him, the other Guardians followed suit. I didn't even have to bat an eyelash before all of the nightmare sand disappeared and Pitch was down, he wasn't as strong as he had seemed at Easter last year. Everything about this just screamed trick, I couldn't just sit and do nothing though.

 **So, Mother Nature seems to think that Pitch is up to one of his tricks, with very good reason, so keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	15. Not A Monster

**Here we go, I'm not going to say much but enjoy and please don't hate me by the end of this chapter, really, please.**

Pitch was curled on the ground surrounded by his own nightmares, the Guardians watched, doing nothing to curb the torment upon him, in fact they looked like they wanted to go in for the kill.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I hollered blowing the nightmares away from him. I ran over and fell to my knees next to him, he was whimpering, I still couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a trick, but I couldn't let them harm him anymore.

"Seraphina, what are you doing?" Jack asked

"I'm helping him, what does it look like I'm doing?" I said

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because nobody deserves to suffer what he has."

"Him suffer, it's what he deserves." Bunny said

"Why does he deserve this Bunny?" Rage was building up inside of me causing the sky to grow dark and thunder to roll through the valley.

"He's a monster."

That was it I was through, "MY FATHER IS NOT A MONSTER!" Lighting flickered all around me and the Guardians took a step back.

"You're father?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack my father."

"Pitch Black is your father?"

"No Pitch Black is not my father, my father is Kozmotis Pitchiner, the man forever trapped in the torment set upon him by the fearlings."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked

"I thought that they would have already told you," I said gesturing to Tooth, Bunny and North respectively.

"You guys knew?" Jack asked incredulous at being once again left out.

"They've known for a long-time Jack, they had all heard of me but they didn't know who I was until Ombric's trip to the past." I still hadn't forgiven Ombric for that.

"Seraphina please, we were just trying too . . ." Tooth started

"Trying to do what Tooth? Protect Jack and keep him from learning the truth? How well did that work out the last time?"

Jack was very quiet which was very much unlike him.

"We couldn't understand why you didn't explain everything to us in the first place," Tooth said very quietly.

"You wouldn't have listened; did you listen to Jack after last year's Easter? Did you listen to his cries for answers? No, you didn't, and you most certainly would not have listened to me." I stood to my full height which was just about as tall as Jack , I was just a smidge shorter than Bunny but I still radiated a power that made him avert his eyes.

Jack took a tentative step forward, I glared at him and he stepped back, "If you tell us now, we'll listen, I promise," His eyes were soft, he wasn't as afraid of me as he should have been, could he by chance remember what happened?

"She won't change mate, look at who her father is, did you expect her to be any better?" Bunny said. My vision went red, I hadn't been this angry at anyone in a very long time.

"My past does not define me, who my father is does not define me, I am not my father. I AM ME! I have feelings and emotions just like all of you to. I have had my moments of weakness, but I have also had my moments of strength." The wind was whipping around me getting stronger as my voice rose. "Don't think for one moment that I will choose a side because of the blood that runs through my veins, or choose because of where my heart lies. I will defend those who are in their weakest moments, even if they have wronged me. I protect the balance in the universe, no matter the cost. I listen to the wishes of the world and only grant them to those who are pure of heart. I am not defined by the wrongs of my past or my blood. I am defined by my moments in the present. So if you think I am defending him because he's my father, you are so wrong. I'm defending him because he is important to keep the balance. Every child has to learn to fear the unknown before they can embrace it and take that first step into growing up. I will always defend the weak, because who else will."

The Guardians were speechless, I had electricity flying around me, the winds had died down by the time I finished my speech. I was trying to keep a lid on my emotions, even though I didn't know how I felt. I felt angry for being ostracized, I felt sad because Jack hadn't known about Pitch being my father, I felt so many things all at once but I felt strong. Stronger than I had felt in a long time. That was when I noticed Sandy was crying

"Please Sandy I can stand everyone's tears but yours," I was on my knees and staring into his eyes, he smiled at me, these weren't sad tears but proud tears.

Katherine looked at me with a mix of sympathy and pride, Kailash honked softly. I felt the air shift behind me and I turned just in time to watch Pitch with that evil grin on his face, once again consumed by his inner demons, release a dark arrow that was pointed directly at Katherine.

"KATHERINE!" I screamed as I tried to blow away the dark arrow, it wasn't working, all it was doing was slowing it down.

"Oh I learned from the last time, you won't be pulling that trick anymore darling," Pitch said his evil grin only getting wider. I got up and ran to Katherine, pushing her out of the way and planting myself so that I wouldn't be moved. I stared Pitch directly in the eyes as the Dark Arrow came hurtling at me. It felt like hours, years even but when the Dark Arrow hit me square in the chest, I felt a pain far worse than being imprisoned in a wishing star, I almost doubled over but I would not give Pitch the satisfaction.

"NO!" Jack screamed

"I told you one day you would be mine, and now you are. Accept defeat, become my Darkling Princess."

"Don't flatter yourself, you were always intending to make Katherine your Darkling Princess, it was never your intention to take me. I was always a reminder of where you went wrong, your failures as a father."

"Why would you say that? I never saw you as a failure, when I saw what you could do, all that destruction that you could rain down, the fear you could instill, I knew you were my greatest success. All you needed was the proper touch of fear to make you great."

"When I was younger, I looked up to you, you were my Hero, my Father the strongest man in the universe. I believed you would come for me, that somehow you would find me. I never imagined you would just give up, that you would lose all hope of seeing me again. You know everyone's deepest fears Pitch, except your own, so let me enlighten you. Your greatest fear is that your humanity will win, that my father will win. A friend of mine once taught me a valuable lesson, when all hope of better dreams seems gone, hold your head high and give in with dignity. I honor that friend now, so good luck Pitch, because you might not be able to contain what comes next."

I closed my eyes and felt the darkness close in upon my skin. I held my head up high as the darkness closed in. The last thing I remembered was Jack screaming my name.

"EMILY JANE!"

 **Please don't hate me, I did kinda hint that something along these lines were coming a ways back so you shouldn't be too shocked, plus there are more things coming that I needed to have this happen to explain different parts that I can't explain because I haven't posted it yet and it would be to spoilery. What kind of sentence did I just write, I don't know but I won't leave you like this for long, I promise.**


	16. Cryptic Moon

**So this chapter is from Jack's POV, Not going to say much more because it's kind of a different chapter.**

She was still there but she wasn't herself, she was as pale as the Nightmare King, her long green dress was now black, her raven black hair seemed to have gotten two shades darker. I threw ice at the nightmares in hopes to get them away from her. She raised her hand and the ice disappeared.

The scariest part out of everything, is she wouldn't open her eyes. I knew if she opened them if they were yellow, it would be pointless to try and get her back. _Please open your eyes_ , I thought _Please, don't let them be yellow_.

"Emily Jane you have to listen to me, you have to fight the darkness, you can't let him win, you've worked too hard to lose everything now."

"Jack . . ." Tooth started

I took a cautious step forward, Pitch was smiling behind her, proud of what he had done.

"Please, if there is even any part of you left that can hear me, please come back, you have to do something."

She opened her but eyes they weren't yellow _they were green_! I felt something strange pulling at my hood I looked up and saw nothing I looked down and saw myself standing there with Mother Nature still covered in darkness, but she was also right in front of me just as she would normally be.

"What in the…" I said frantically spinning and losing all sense of direction and control.

"Jack please calm down, this is called astral projection, now I don't have a lot of time but there are some questions I have to ask that I need answers for and you are coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said and we catapulted upward, through the clouds and up to the night sky.

"Um, are we heading into space?"

"Yes,"

"Why are we going there?"

"To talk with the Moon."

We hurtled for the surface of the Moon, and slowed down only when we reached a door, what was a door doing on the moon? We entered the door and found a hallway that led into a great open room, where a small roundish man was standing next to a large window.

"Hello Seraphina, it's been a long time," The Man said turning to smile at Mother Nature, he had a round face and a smile that warmed the room.

"Hello Manny, indeed it has," Seraphina replied

"Wait that's the Man in the Moon?" I asked.

"Hello Jack, and yes I am the Man in the Moon, at least that's my informal name."

"You have a formal name?"

"Jack behave, and yes everyone has a formal name, yours is Jack Frost, but people call you the Frost Prince, the Herald of Winter and many more. His title is Tsar Lunar, he practically rules the cosmos," Mother Nature said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Well said Seraphina," the Tsar smiled at the two of us, "It's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that darling."

"Call me darling again and I will blast this ship as far from Earth space as I can."

"The Moon is a ship?" Now I was officially confused

"Yes now stop asking pointless questions I will answer them when the battle is over, or someone will at least. Now Manny as I'm sure you know I'm in a bit of a pickle, and I need Nightlight's help, but I can't bring him back without his dagger, can you tell me where it is?"

"It's where it has been for 500 years Seraphina, It fell from the staff just as you fell away from Sandy."

"So it is in water, that explains a lot, but where? I need to know exactly where."

"You already know the exact place it lies, the center of a pond that you frequent Jack."

"My pond, where I …" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well that makes so much more sense now," Seraphina smiled as if she finally learned the reasoning for something that happened a long time ago.

"What makes sense?" I asked.

"Why I was drawn to Burgess in the first place I was looking for the dagger and I happened upon the town. Now where is the person who has Nightlight's essence, I will need that to bring him back." She was frantic, I couldn't tell why but I could only assume it was because the darkness was regaining control.

"The essence is closer than you might think." The Man in the Moon turned to look at me and smile.

"You have got to be kidding me Manny, after all this time you can never just give me a straight answer, but you are very lucky you aren't nearly as cryptic as you could be. Let's go Jack, the battle isn't going to hold off for long."

"Hold on, don't we have enough time here couldn't we just figure it out from up here?"

"No Jack, I'm afraid that time passes just as it would if we were in our bodies now I need you to have someone get the dagger from the bottom of the dead center of your pond, it is very important that you not touch the dagger, that is the number one rule of your mission, Don't. Touch. The. Dagger. It might seem like there is a voice in your head telling you to touch it, don't do it."

"Don't touch the dagger got it, so who can get the dagger then?"

"You must find someone who can swim." She said that and we went plummeting back to Earth. This must have been what it felt like for her falling to Earth for the first time. I would have been terrified, in fact I was terrified and my heart felt like it was in my throat but yeah good times.

 **Yep, Astral Projection is something that Ombric uses in the books at different points, I wanted Mother Nature to also be able to Astral Project, I wanted her to visit the Moon also, and I figured why not bring Jack along. Also in the books there is a thing where Nightlight turns into Jack Frost, and I decided I kinda wanted that to still be a thing, but not really so I'll explain more in further chapters.**


	17. Revealed

**This is a flashback chapter, this is about six months after MN and Jack first met so they have kind of been together for that amount of time. I gave them around 6 months of happiness so please don't get mad at me for what I do to them next.**

Jack walked me up to a willow tree by the pond "This is my favorite place to get away from everything," he said.

"Jack it's beautiful," I said, now that it was summer, everything was green, the sky was blue with a few wispy clouds, and there was a refreshing breeze blowing the willow branches.

"I'm glad you like it," He said leaning into the trunk with that smirk on his face, his brown eyes gleaming with delight, "I usually climb to that branch up there," He said pointing to a large branch that looked sturdy enough to hold a few teenagers.

"Do you expect me to climb first, please Jack I'm a dignified lady," That came out sarcastically, in no way was I a dignified lady, not like what my mother would want me to be.

Jack climbed up first and offered his hand, I took it and pulled myself up, Jack went farther out on the branch and I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree.

"So you come here often?" I asked Jack

"Often enough," He said.

"What do you come here for?"

"Get away from Mother and my Sister, to think,"

"You thinking, that is dangerous," That made Jack laugh "What do you think about?"

"You mostly, otherwise I think about Father," he frowned, and the light in his eyes died a little.

"Jack, I'm sorry I don't mean to bring back painful memories,"

"He said he would be back soon, that was 3 years ago, how long can a war last?"

"Jack, I'm sure he will be home soon, wars don't last forever, they eventually have an end trust me," I felt bad for Jack, he had to stay strong for his sister and his mother, he was the man of the house. It was a lot of responsibility to place on a then 14-year-old boy.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked

"Anything, but you might not get an answer" I said.

"Where is your family? I've only ever seen you in town."

I looked down at my hands which I had resting on my knees, "My mother died when I was young, and my father went away to fight in a war, I've never seen him since."

"I'm so sorry," Jack said, gently taking my hands in his, he kissed them very gently. We had one thing in common, our fathers went off to war never to be seen again, but the only difference was I have seen mine again and he was a completely different man.

We both sat in silence for a while the only sounds were the birds chirping and the breeze in the willow branches. Jack looked up at me and I stared at his eyes. Those brown eyes that sparkled with mischief, they now held something completely different, they were the eyes of a boy who was wise beyond his years, eyes that held a deep seeded pain that he didn't let anyone see.

We had more in common than just losing our fathers, we shared the same anger and pain, and we each made the others pain easier to bare.

Jack leaned in until his face was inches from mine, still staring into each other's eyes.

"I've wanted to give you something since the day we met," he said, his voice was soft and caring.

"What are you waiting for then?" I asked, trying not to ruin the moment but couldn't resist, Katherine would be so eager to hear about this. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and leaned in closer I closed my eyes as his lips met mine.

He pulled back when he heard shouting coming from the edge of the pond.

"Hey Jackson, where did you go?" Came a voice, and it wasn't his sister.

"Jack, who was that?" I whispered.

"Thaddeus Jr. along with George and William," Jack looked angry.

"Friends of yours?"

"No, they picked on Liza the other day, she came home crying."

I wished I had seen that I would have struck them with lightning for hurting Liza.

"Hey Jackson, we know you're up there, you'd better get down here."

"Jack don't they aren't worth it," I said, trying to stop him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Get down here Overland, or are you going to be a coward like your father."

Jacks face lit up with rage and he climbed down, hitting the ground with a thud.

"You take that back right now Thaddeus, or I'll make you regret every time you've ever breathed."

I climbed down and stood back watching as George and William came up behind Thaddeus. A horrible feeling in my gut that something was going to happen that either Jack or I would regret later.

"Jack, don't," I said very quietly I was sure that only he could hear me the others weren't even looking in my direction, they couldn't see me.

"Nat please stay back," Jack said turning to look at me.

"Who you talking to Jack? Your girlfriend?" George taunted William and Thaddeus laughed.

"As a matter of fact yes I am," Jack said definitively.

"What is she invisible or something?" William asked

"No you buffoon don't you see that she's obviously standing in front of him," Thaddeus said.

"She's probably yelling at us right now," George said. All three boys broke out into roaring laughter.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, why was this happening now. I looked up at the moon, it seemed bright compared to what it should be during the day, clearly the Tsar didn't want this to happen any more than I did.

Jack turned to look at me, he couldn't say a word.

"They can't see me Jack, they never have, I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry." I said walking straight up to Thaddeus and walking through him.

Jack looked almost as if he wanted to cry, and I hated these three boys for making him cry. I hated them for what they did to him and what they did to Liza. If they couldn't see me I would MAKE them see me, I would make them learn they shouldn't hurt Jack or Liza again.

"Jackson Overland has lost his mind, he's talking to an invisible woman." Thaddeus recovered from his laughing fit and grabbed Jack's shoulder twisting his arm behind his back.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled a thunderstorm exploded above us and lightning struck the pond. All four boys looked over at the pond, wind whipped around me as a tornado formed where the lightning struck the pond. Lighting struck the ground in front of me allowing the three boys that previously couldn't see me to now see me.

Thaddeus dropped Jack and stared in fear George and William back up the way that they came.

"Do you see me now?" I asked, taking a stride forward, electricity filled the air around me. All three boys nodded, wide eyed as they continued to back away.

"Good because now that you do, you won't ever forget, you will always remember today and know that if you ever hurt Jack or Liza again I will make you wish that you had never been born. Now leave my presence and don't tell anyone what you saw, cause if you do I will make you suffer a fate worse than death."

They turned and ran back to town, I killed the tornado, the lightning and the storm after they had all left.

I walked up to Jack, who was sitting on the ground in a state of shock.

"Jack, are you okay?" I asked

"Are you a witch?" Jack asked

"No Jack, I've been called a witch but that's not what I am."

"What are you then?"

"I'm a spirit," I took a deep breath to calm down

"Do you have another name?" His voice was steady, surprisingly.

"Yes, I'm known more by the name of Mother Nature," How was he going to take this so far he wasn't screaming and running away in terror.

"Will those guys stay away from Liza and I now?"

"They should unless they want to get hit by lightning." Jack laughed, not exactly the reaction I would have thought.

"Do I get your real name now, I mean we've known each other for half a year and just found out that you are Mother Nature.

"I suppose I do owe you my name, but not yet."

"Well, looks like the Queen has found herself a friend." I whirled around finding Pitch standing in the shadows of the forest.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were trapped?" A rage I thought I had been able to subside flared up in a roar.

"Well, I couldn't just let you have the happiness that I was denied."

"You were never denied happiness Pitch, you just gave it up, choosing your power over the people who loved you."

"You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" His voice was taunting, he wanted me to loose control, well I would not give him the satisfaction. I turned and looked at Jack, "Get out of here, while you have the chance, run." The tone of my voice was all he needed to start to turn around, dark clouds built up in the sky. Causing just enough low light levels for Pitch to leave the cover of the trees, _why couldn't the clouds ever not correlate with my temper_.

"Where does your friend think he's going?" Pitch let loose a nightmare to block Jack's path.

"You leave him alone, he doesn't play any part of this."

"Oh but he does, I heard you talking with Sanderson, I know what lies in store, you forget we speak the same language you and I."

The shadows wrapped around Jack's ankles and started pulling him back towards Pitch.

"What's happening?" Jack tried breaking free but the shadows held fast.

"Jack, I need you to remain calm, and think of anything that makes you happy, I need you to not be afraid." My words came out calm, even though I was the farthest from calm that I'd ever been.

"He should be very afraid though darling, because you know what, that deal we made, oh some 200 years ago, was it? I don't follow deals well and this will hurt you beyond anything"

Jack was within Pitch's grasp, about to delve into a permanent world of nightmares,

"NO!" I yelled, suddenly I was surrounded in a blinding white light.

"Impossible," Pitch said as he dropped Jack and fell back into the shadows,

"You won't be able to keep him safe forever, you will lose him, I promise you that."

"As long as I am standing and as long as I am the Queen over Nature, I will not let you harm him."

Pitch laughed and disappeared back to whatever shadowy realm he created this time.

I looked down and saw that I was holding Starlight, my father's blade.

"Who was that?"

"That was Pitch, the Nightmare King," I said, sending the sword back to the stone in my realm.

"He sure has a grudge against you."

"Well that's kind of who he is now."

"Now?"

"He didn't always used to be the Nightmare King, once he was the polar opposite of what he is now."

"And you know this how?"

"You are asking a lot of questions for someone who almost got plunged into eternal nightmare."

Jack was quiet, "What did he mean when he said that you would lose me?"

"Jack…"

"Don't tell me I shouldn't worry, because I can tell this is something big."

"You shouldn't worry I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you and your sister are safe, as long as I am around, no harm will come to either of you."

"Nat, talk to me."

"Emily Jane,"

"What?"

"My name is Emily Jane."

 **BOOM! Six months later he finally learns her name. What lies ahead for these two, will Jack tell Liza, or will MN tell Liza? I had to give Jack and MN something to connect over and I wanted to give Jack a little more backstory that what we got in the film, I mean we got his mother and we got his sister but the question I had what about his father? I figured this would be during the Revolutionary War Era in American colonial times so I figured why not. Anyway next chapter is still in the process of being written so as soon as I get it done it will be posted.**


	18. Tortured Soul

**So the first part is from Mother Nature's POV, the rest is from Jack's and I kind of ran out of ideas to put in this chapter so it's not the shortest of this story but it is fairly short.**

I was surrounded by fog, it was night but there were no stars in the sky, no moon to light the night. Tendrils of darkness floated toward me.

"You didn't think you could actually beat your fear, did you?" There she was standing there gloating, Terra, otherwise known as Mother Earth.

"So, you appear as my inner demons, wonder why,"

"I'm communicating with you through a dream, and the only reason I'm here is because you seem to think you can win. You know the truth, you know you aren't strong enough to beat the darkness inside of you."

"I might not be able to beat my own demons, but I will always fight, even if the odds are stacked against me."

"Even when you know the consequences of you taking a dark arrow. The fearlings will soon realize just how weak you really are, and how long after that do you think it will be before the Nightmare Queen rises?"

"That sounded oddly helpful, why the sudden change in attitude?

"Because as much as it pains me to say this, you are a worthy opponent, someone who is able to match and challenge my skills. If you become the Nightmare Queen, I would lose that, you would be too easy to beat then."

"You want to watch the world burn, and yet you aren't willing to let the only person who stands in your way become as you have put it one with the darkness?"

"Let's just say I won't get my chance to watch the world burn if you go dark side, it will be gone before I wake up, you will have broken it already."

As Terra spoke the world around started spinning and shifting into further darkness. "The only reason your father has been able to hang on to his humanity is because of you and Katherine, he has two strings keeping him from sinking in the darkness. You had better find one yourself, otherwise everything will be lost."

* * *

I stumbled as I fell back into my own body.

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth asked as she steadied my feet.

"Fine, I'll explain later." I said

Pitch laughed, "You've lost Guardians, give up now, my fear combined with her power, we will be unstoppable."

"Everything is stoppable Pitch, you just have to find a way," I said and was about to add on when Mother Nature walked between us, her eyes slowly opened, revealing a yellow that was as bright as the sun.

"Fools," her voice was dark and spine tingling, "All of you Guardians are fools, but the biggest fool was you Pitch. For thinking you could contain what you have unleashed" She raised her hand and Pitch nearly fell over from the force of wind that knocked into him

"What?" Pitch said in confusion.

"You are too strong, too strong to contain all of us, we had to fight to maintain control." She said, except there were multiple voices layering underneath hers.

"I don't understand," I said Her gaze turned toward me

"He was fighting to regain control, he had a stronger will to fight that anticipated. Her on the other hand is weaker."

"How is she weak?"

"So many questions from Winter's Child, why she is willing to fight for you is beyond us."

Dark vines spread outward from where she stood, toward Pitch, they grasped onto his ankles.

"No please, no don't take her I'm begging you," His voice was clear, and less menacing that it had been before.

"The Nightmare King is no more, today the Nightmare Queen rises." Darkness began seeping away from Pitch and toward Mother Nature and with each fearling that left Pitch the darkness around Mother Nature deepened.

"Not if we have any say in the matter," I said as Sandy began using his dreamsand whips to keep the fearlings away from Mother Nature.

North pulled out his double swords and began attacking the Nighmares that came at him, Bunny called on two of his gigantic eggheads from the Warren.

I flew off to Jamie's house, I looked in the window, he still wasn't asleep. I tapped on the glass and he came over.

"Jack there you are you all left in such a big hurry and didn't come back I didn't know where you'd gone off too. Is everything okay? Where's everyone else?"

"Hey kiddo calm down, breathe, okay, something's happened to Mother Nature."

"What, is she okay?"

"Well she got hit with Pitch's Dark Arrow," Jamie was silent.

"Jamie, can you swim?"

"Yes, I'm an excellent swimmer, two levels above the rest of my class at swimming lessons."

"Great, I need you to come with me okay,"

"Where are, we going?"

"The pond, I need you to swim down to the bottom and get something?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm not allowed to touch whatever this thing is, and I would freeze the whole pond."

"That's a fair point, I'll meet you downstairs."

I flew down to the backyard and waited for Jamie to come outside, I looked up and saw that the clouds the were twisting and dark with lighting flaring.

"Wow," Jamie said, "She's really angry, isn't she?"

"Well she's not throwing a haymaker that's for sure," I said.

 **Yeah the haymaker thing is something I put in because that's what the newspaper in my area said about Mother Nature throwing a haymaker (she would be appalled). But yes next chapter is going to be a flashback chapter again and forewarning it's going to be a painful chapter for Mother Nature.**


	19. Shattered Ice

**So this is a flashback chapter and I'm not going to say much about this one.**

 _How could I have been such a fool, thinking that this would work out without consequences. Did I learn nothing from the last time? He hasn't told anyone who I really am, which is quite impressive. Ugh who am I kidding this won't work. If Pitch's threats don't ring true, I can't be there for him forever, he'll grow up, grow old. Unless I offer that he become the winter seasonal. No he wouldn't take it he cares too much about his sister._

I rubbed my head in frustration, it had been six months since Pitch had threatened Jack, nothing out of the ordinary had happened since then. Besides Jack trying to kiss me again, but every time he tried he ended up with rain pouring down on him or mud on his face. Jack thought the rain was romantic, I did too but I would never admit it. His most recent attempt had a whole pile of snow from the trees fall on his head, Liza laughed thinking that the tree had just decided to drop the snow off it's branches, it was me. This led us to where I was today sitting on the roof of the Overland's house, arguing with myself over what I should do with Jack.

I looked up at the moon, "Why haven't you called your Guardians?" I asked him, he was usually very prompt whenever Pitch reared his head out of the shadows to call them. I didn't get an answer, the Moon was silent, which was very unusual indeed.

"What are you doing up there?" Jack asked from the ground.

I looked down at him "Thinking."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure climb on up," Jack climbed the tree like he'd done a thousand times since he was a child. He sat down next to me and looked at the moon.

"Doesn't the cold bother you?" I asked noticing he didn't have shoes on.

"Not really, I've had a pretty good tolerance for cold temperatures, scorching hot summer days on the other hand not so much."

I laughed, "Winter's your favorite season, then is it?"

"Yep," _Do it offer him the season_

"So if you had the opportunity to leave here, would you?" I asked

He thought for a minute, "If I had the chance I suppose I would stay here," _Nevermind don't offer him the season_ "Say do you ever sleep?"

"I don't need sleep, but I do sleep on occasion to give me a break from the rest of the world around me."

"So do you have dreams?"

"The last time I had a dream, I caused the fall of the Golden Age." _Lie_

"What even is the Golden Age, you talk about it all the time."

"Someday I will tell you, but not now."

"So who is this Pitch that you are looking out for?"

"He's the Nightmare King, otherwise known as the Boogeyman,"

"Why is he so cranky?"

"You would be cranky too if you spent the last 200 years trapped in the shadows."

"I suppose I would, I'm not a big fan of darkness, or water actually."

"Really you don't like water?" I asked surprised.

"Nope, it's deep and you never know what lies at the bottom, and you can't breathe water,"

"Unless you're a fish,"

"Which I am not,"

"Jack go back to sleep, I can handle myself if Pitch shows back up,"

"Why don't you join me?"

"Jack, No."

"Okay fine, I'm going, I'm going," Jack said as he climbed down the tree.

* * *

It was three more hours before anything happened in the shadows, down by the pond I saw Pitch materialize bringing tendrils of blackness through the ice. I rode the wind over and landed in front of him.

"Hello dear, enjoying your last day of happiness?"

"Pitch whatever you are doing stop it now,"

"Why would I there are no Guardians here to stop me, and there won't be for some time,"

"What did you do?"

"I gave them all a touch of fear, except that Sanderson,"

"Pitch, let them go,"

"NEVER! The Man in the Moon and his Guardians have caused me enough pain, it's time I show the Tsar what pain is."

"Any pain that you've dealt with, you've created yourself, you chose to torment yourself. You could have chosen any other path but you chose one filled with Darkness, Pain, and Loss."

"You wouldn't know what my pain is,"

"I do actually, I spent 10 years hoping that my father would come for me, to save me and bring me home. With every ship that passed by, for 10 years was never my father coming, I built up more pain, more anger, more rage that he wasn't coming for me. I never thought that my father would just give up on me. That he would just believe the beings that told him I was gone. More than ever I wanted him to save me, sometimes it feels as though I was always meant to save him."

"That was a very nice speech,"

"Another thing, when I make a promise, I keep those promises, I made a deal with you 200 years ago, I've stayed out of the affairs of the Guardians and yourself. You seem to love breaking promises, but since you haven't broken that promise yet I will let it go. The only condition, leave Jack alone, he has nothing to do with the Guardians or with you."

"Born of Wonder, Born of Words, Born of Time, Born of Dreams, Born of Hope, Born of Memories, Born of Fear, Born of Rage, and Born of Redemption. Those were the words said long ago by Ombric, I was listening, I'm sure you were too, the full list of Guardians, North, Katherine, Ombric, Sandman, Bunny, Tooth, who do you think the last three will be hmm?"

"Prophecies can be wrong, you know this,"

"You fit Born of Rage very nicely so I wonder when you will turn on me?"

"I will never choose a side on my own, I will be forced to take sides,"

"Don't be like that dear, just let the fear win and the whole thing will be avoided."

The ice cracked all around me, I tried to solidify it, but there was no use

"Pitch what have you done?"

"It's nothing I've done, it's what you have done." He disappeared back into the shadows where he came from.

"PITCH!" I screamed, floating off the ice and realizing that the epicenter of the darkness I thought was coming from Pitch, was coming from where I stood. I landed back in the trees, beginning to panic.

 _NO! NO! NO! NO! This is not good, not good at all, okay calm down, breathe, I'm sure everything will be fine, just breathe._ The sun started rising from the horizon and I watched Jack wake up Liza. They did their morning chores, Jack looked around for me but I stayed where I was. I watched as Jack took something out from a box to show Liza, they were ice skates, just for her. _Oh no, please no, please don't_.

"Be careful you two," Their mother said.

"We will," Jack said turning back to his mother.

"Jack come on," Liza said pulling Jack along excitedly.

"Jack!" I called out,

"Hey Nat," Liza called out _Jack still hadn't told her my name, nice._

"What's up?" Jack asked

"Look at my new skates!" Liza said shoving her ice skates at me

"They're beautiful," I said "Jack I really…"

"Jack's going to teach me how to ice skate, did you know he can ice skate?"

"I did not, but I really think…"

"I'm so excited"

"Liza that's great but can I talk to Jack for a minute?"

"Okay."

"So I don't think you should go on the ice today," I said once Liza was out of earshot.

"Why not?"

"The ice isn't very stable, particularly at the center."

"We'll be careful to avoid that spot then,"

"No Jack please I really don't want you to."

"JACK COME ON!" Liza called from the edge of the pond

"We'll be fine, I promise." He said to me before turning and heading down to the pond.

I walked back to the trees, everything happened in slow motion after that, from Liza getting onto the thin ice, to Jack saving her but falling in himself. I talked to the moon about Jack's fate and then I went to talk to Liza after but she walked through me, her childhood gone, destroyed all because of Jack.

 _I apologize for being absent recently_ The Moon said.

"Oh so now you decide to talk," There was pain in my voice

 _I was a bit occupied_

"With what? What was more important?"

 _Saving the Guardians from their nightmares_

"Of course, save your Guardians before you save the one person you could have saved."

 _There was no avoiding this Emily Jane_

"Oh but that's where you are wrong, If I hadn't decided to talk to Sandy Pitch wouldn't have interfered, he wouldn't have heard the conversation and wouldn't have got it in his head to take everything out on Jack. Liza would still believe in your Guardians."

 _She would have retained her belief in you also. Things happen the way they happen and there is no avoiding it sometimes._

"You're rules don't apply to me, Pitch's rules don't apply to me, I follow my own rules. I don't take orders from you and I don't take orders from Pitch. Don't bother talking to me until Jack becomes a Guardian."

The Moon didn't say another word after so I did the only thing I felt like doing at that moment, I screamed, the wind picked up all around blowing the snow into drifts against the trees. I flew as fast as I could back to my empire, when I landed Katherine was talking with Willow and Ash.

"Hey Emily Jane what's wrong,"

"Everything Katherine, Everything is going wrong." Keeping the pain out of my voice was challenging. I would not break in front of my Spring and Autumn spirits.

Willow walked over she was wearing her knee length floral dress, her light brown hair falling in waves around her face. "What's wrong?"

Ash didn't say a word but she also walked up, her fiery red hair frizzing out from her braid.

"I need to talk to Katherine, alone,"

"Alright but if you need anything I'll be in the Northern Hemisphere," Willow said.

"I'll be in the Southern Hemisphere," Ash said quietly.

Willow took flight on the East wind and Ash turned into an owl, where she'd picked up shapeshifting I would never know.

"So what's up?"

"I've done something terrible, and I can't undo it."

"What did you do? Cause a Natural Disaster again?"

"No, I let Pitch get inside my head."

"What did he make you do?"

"He didn't make me do anything, my own darkness did it, not his, but I let him manipulate me until it crept out."

"Wait does this have to deal with the whole Jack situation?"

I nodded my head.

"I see, so what did you do?"

"I was standing on the pond near where Jack lives and the ice began to crack, because of my darkness being unstable and uncontrollable. I shattered the ice, I caused Jack's death, I caused everything." Tears were raining down my cheeks and my vision became blurry,

"Hey Emily Jane stay with me, breathe, please,"

Everything around me became blinding white, and I was in a fog, unable to move,

"It's all my fault." I said before the blinding white turned into darkness.

 **I'm sorry please don't be mad at me, but I had to have some kind of reaction for her and I have four more chapters planned out, but it might me more depending on how my writing breaks apart. In the next chapter we will be back to the ongoing battle. I hope to have at least one more chapter posted before next week, but I don't plan on posting any next week unless something crazy happens where I'm able to but be on the lookout for more in two weeks if not sooner.**


	20. Eternal Ice

**Short chapter today guys, sorry, next chapter is going to be REALLY long so kind of needed a short chapter. So the first part is from North's POV (the only one from his POV and to be honest I wasn't even planning for it, it just kind of happened, I blame the friend who helps me when I get writer's block and the only reason this thing has gotten as far as it has), then it switches to Jack's then Mother Nature's and back to Jack.**

"What is Frostbite doing?" Bunny asked

"You think I know, Jack does what he wants, he's an independent Guardian," I said

"That's what worries me," Bunny said

"Well maybe we should ask him," Tooth chimed in

"And leave the Queen of Crazy behind? Nuh uh I don't think so," Bunny said

Sandy gave an angry face

"Careful with your words Bunny, we don't want to cause something we might regret later," I said.

"All of you standing around having an idle conversation, should I occupy some of that idleness you seem to so enjoy?"

"Nope, we're good," Bunny said

I pulled out my swords, ready for a fight, we would lose, Mother Nature could beat us all with one eyebrow raise on any normal day, now she was possessed by the darkness that had so long consumed Pitch, she could do more damage with no movement at all. They would try, and they would fail but they could hold her off for whatever plan Jack had come up with. He took off in such a hurry to get to Jamie's that nobody had time to even ask where he was going or what he was doing. Now they saw him and Jamie rushing over to the lake., the lake that's been frozen solid for over 300 years.

* * *

"Uh, Jack?"

"What?"

"How am I supposed to swim in a frozen lake?"

Just as Jamie asked the question a large cracking sound was heard across the grass, lightning hit the center of the ice, the ice cracked and floated away from the center of the pond.

"Well that answers, that. Let's get you out there before it freezes again." I floated up and picked Jamie up under his shoulders. The kid had gotten heavier in the past year and a half, and taller too. "What have you been eating Jamie, bricks?"

"No! I hit a growth spurt back in March," Finally Jamie was floating off the ground,

"You're not supposed to grow up Jamie," I started to carry Jamie forward towards the center

"We all have to sometime," I reached the center and stopped

"Ouch." I said, letting Jamie fall into the water,

"Hey this water isn't actually freezing cold, it's quite warm,"

"That's strange, but swim down and try and find a bright dagger at the bottom, that's where Mother Nature said it would be.

"Alright," Jamie took a deep breath of air and swam down.

Thirty seconds passed, then a minute, then a minute and a half. Jamie couldn't have held his breath that long. I started to panic, "JAMIE!" I hollered it was no use, he wouldn't be able to hear me from the bottom of the pond.

* * *

"JAMIE!" I heard Jack's scream, my heart sank, something was wrong.

"You can't win this fight," The darkness said, trying to strengthen its hold.

"I will win, I will win for him." I said back sending an explosion ricocheting throughout the darkness.

I gained control just enough to make the water part for Jack to grab Jamie from the bottom, that was all the control I could gain in that moment.

"NO!" The darkness screamed, furiously taking back control.

"I've won." I said with a smirk

* * *

The water parted and Jamie was there at the bottom of the pond in the mud, wrapped around a glowing dagger.

"Free me" the voice whispered.

I flew down and grabbed Jamie back up in my arms, lifting him up and out of the water as fast as I could fly, ignoring the voice calling to me. The water crashed in on itself once we were clear of it, there was no more ice to be found on its surface.

 **Alright so short chapter done, now I'm going to finish the long chapter that is promised. Oh boy is it going to be a good chapter, it's a good thing my friend is on speed dial to help me, cause guys I gotta go back to school and I hope to have this done by then (looks at calendar... *SCREAMS*)**


	21. The Guardian Lives

**Okay this chapter is a bit different, I hope you like it. This chapter is from Nightlight's POV. If you don't know who Nightlight is, he is a character from the books and is the first Guardian. In the books Nightlight becomes Jack Frost but the Movie told Jack's origin differently so I'm kind of following both... It's really hard to describe just look it up, it's a really cool story.**

Darkness it's the first thing I remember, and it was freezing, but I didn't mind the cold. There was a blinding light that began growing from the darkness, calling me, it was a ship, it reflected the light from the stars around it. The darkness around me moved, aiming to attack the ship.

 _Not on my watch_ , I flew with the celestial wind, placing myself between the ship and the oncoming darkness. I closed my eyes and concentrated I focused my energy, and soon the cold disappeared and was replaced by warmth. I opened my eyes, I was glowing as brightly as a star, the darkness balked away from my glow, hissing. After the darkness fled the ship approached closer. Two smiling faces greeted me when the hatch doors opened.

"Come here child," the woman said, she was regally dressed in dark purple and lavender dress, the man next to her wore dark blue clothing embellished with gold and light blue.

"Do you have a name boy?" the man asked

I shook my head, I didn't know my name, I didn't know if I even had one. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I caught it and looked at it. It wasn't a sad tear, it wasn't a happy tear either, it was a neutral tear. I held it in the palm of my hand and soon enough it hardened into a substance as strong as diamond.

"Poor child, to not have a name is to have no one to care," The woman said, two tears rolled down her cheeks, I grabbed them up as well and added them to my own tear.

"We shall give you a name then," The man said

I nodded, I liked that idea.

"Let us see, how about light?" The man said, I shook my head, I didn't like it at all

"Brightnight?" The woman asked, again I shook my head it didn't sound right

"Nightbright?" The man asked, nope

"Nightlight?" The woman asked, I nodded my head furiously yes, this one sounded right, it had a purpose.

"Nightlight it is," said the man

That was how I came to be the guardian of the Lunanoff family, their son was joy. He cried a lot, and with his tears my dagger grew and grew. Then the fateful day came where the ship was attacked by the darkness, this time they had a leader, who announced himself as the Nightmare King, Pitch Black. They attacked the Moon Clipper, killing the Tsar and Tsarina, leaving their son the leader of the universe and only me to protect him. The boy cried, and cried, and soon my dagger was big enough and strong enough, I knew I could take on Pitch.

He was there, wrapped in the darkness, waiting for me, challenging me to try. I lunged at him and he lunged at me, my dagger hit him square in the chest, he howled in pain and I glowed brighter than I had ever glowed before. I would protect the Tsar Lunar, I would protect the child with my life, he was the last hope for the coming again of the Golden Age, I would not see it come but I would be proud to have allowed it to come.

* * *

Blinding light that's the first thing I remembered, being freed from my cold dark prison, I grabbed my dagger and flew out of the cave, flying up, straight to the clouds breathing in the fresh air of a new planet. I was confused, I didn't remember anything, the only thing I could remember was a crying boy and an explosion of light. I knew danger was coming, I had freed something that was not meant to be free. The darkness slipped around the shadows avoiding the moonbeams as they fell, trying to find fear to feed upon. I defended the children who were being attacked by the very same darkness I released.

The last thing I remembered was her face smiling at me as I flew away. I couldn't tell her why I was going away, she thought I would be right back, I knew the truth. I couldn't remain the way that I was, I was changing, everything was changing, she was growing up. Once I was afraid that she would grow up without me, then I started to grow after I gave her the Kiss of the Good Night, I was thrilled that I would grow up with her. The Moon told me a different story, I was growing yes, but my light was fading, soon I would no longer be Nightlight, no longer the Guardian I once was.

So I flew, and flew, finally I sat on a cloud, and cried, I cried so much that the dagger on my staff began glowing as brightly as it did when I faced Pitch, that seemed like last year, even though that was eons ago. The moonbeam trapped in the dagger tried to console me but I was inconsolable. How could I tell Katherine, would she still want me? The light from the dagger intensified until the last thing I saw was my cloud disappearing and I felt myself falling, I couldn't fly away, I fell into the water and sunk to the bottom. I could still breath and I didn't know why, then I realized, I had been sucked into the dagger again. I closed my eyes and slept, who knows what would happen to me next but I knew I could sleep, change was coming, inevitable change, but change that I couldn't stop.

* * *

I opened my eyes I could see everything around me, I wasn't in the water anymore, I was flying, high above the water, I looked up and saw a boy staring at me, a boy about 11 or 12 being carried by a white-haired boy in a blue hoodie. I called out to them and the white-haired boy seemed confused, that's when I noticed he was glowing, with not one but two different auras.

"Jack, how do we get this to Mother Nature?" The boy holding the dagger asked. So the white-haired boy's name was Jack.

"I don't know Jamie, we'll have to figure that out when we get back to the others." Jack said, the kids name was Jamie, but who were the others. I heard a deep and loud rumbling sound and turned around. I saw her, auburn hair flying around her fighting off fearlings. There was North, and Toothiana, and Bunnymund, and the Sandman, they were all attacking one person standing in the middle of what looked like a hurricane of darkness.

It wasn't Pitch, he was off looking as if he was in pain, this was a woman, I looked closer, no it couldn't possibly be her. _It was_ , but how? These were all questions that I began asking, and I was begging the two that were carrying me to battle to free me from here. Jack furrowed his brow in concentration, he could hear me, but he wasn't helping me, why? I glowed as brightly as I could to grab the boy, Jamie's, attention, except, it didn't work, I couldn't glow.

 **And that's the only time we will see from Nightlight's POV, I wanted to do something a little different since I was hitting writer's block pretty severely for a while. Also, I'm back to school now (yay) so I'll try to post as soon as I get the chance, and hopefully I will have this complete before my schedule gets too busy and hectic, so until the next time =).**


	22. Spark of Fire

**Alright this is the second to last chapter, I finally have everything done and written (VICTORY IS MINE!). So anyway this is a flashback chapter to when Mother Nature wakes up after passing out because of the whole Jack situation from a few chapters ago so... enjoy!**

"Emily Jane, please wake up, please," Katherine's voice was in a panic.

"Katherine?" I asked, I didn't know how long I had been asleep.

"Oh thank goodness," I heard three sighs of relief.

"What?"

"You've been uh comatose for 150 years," Willow said.

"WHAT!" I screamed and stood up I tried to remember why I'd blacked out in the first place, it only happened one time in the past but never for this long… _Jack_. I nearly fell back over.

"Emily Jane..."

"Is Jack okay?"

"Who?" Ash asked,

"Jack, the spirit of winter, the one that I…"

"He's lonesome," Willow said, "The first-time Ash and I saw him he was by the pond in Burgess, staring at a tree on the edge of the ice,"

"And?"

"After he got over the shock of us seeing him and introducing ourselves, we asked him why he as staring at that tree." Ash said

"He said he couldn't remember, he said he knew that it was important to him in someway but he couldn't remember why. We tested some of the other things he should remember and he remembered nothing. His memories are completely gone."

The snow and ice around me melted, a boiling hot rage filled me, _Manny_.  
"Emily Jane? Are you okay?" Katherine asked

"Seraphina," I said

"What?" Katherine asked

"From now on my name is Seraphina, the Moon stripped Jack of his identity, but he will always be the ice to my fire. The Moon did something without my knowledge and now he get's to deal with the consequences."

"Sera, there's something else you should know." Katherine said, I was going to tell her don't call me Sera but there was no point, she would continue it all the same.

"What is it?" I asked

"The pond, out by Burgess, it's frozen solid, it won't melt even on 100 degree days."

I knew why it remained frozen, what happened to Jack was a wound to me, the pond acted as a scar, an open wound, _a reminder of where I failed_.

"There is something I have to do," I said, I flew off to Burgess making a stop along the way. I noticed that a lot had happened since 1778, the country that was fighting for its independence won and then had a Civil War, there was a World War that had ended a few short years ago, an Earthquake hit San Francisco, and there was a large drought going on in a large part of the United States, the last two bothered me.

Terra knew I was gone, and she tried to wake up, thank goodness, the spell I had cast worked, I flew through a abandoned town and found a hooded sweatshirt. It was blue, I picked it up and flew to Burgess. I caused the clouds to build up a thick layer so the Moon couldn't see what I was going to do.

When I landed at Burgess, the pond was indeed frozen solid. I looked around and there he was staring at the willow tree, almost as if waiting for something to happen. He began pacing the edge of pond, I put the sweatshirt on a branch of the tree where he could see it. He looked up and spotted me and the hoodie, I quickly melted back into the forest as he flew over. He quickly looked around trying to find me. He took the sweatshirt and flew off. I disappeared into the clouds and floated down to the Tooth Palace.

If Jack didn't have his memories, there was only one reason the Moon was keeping them, he was being sincere about wanting him to be a Guardian. Jack wouldn't be able to become a Guardian and fulfill all of his duties if he remembered me. I found his tooth box, Toothiana and her fairies were nowhere to be found. I wonder if the cloud build up caused the Guardians to panic and have an emergency meeting.

I gently picked up his tooth box and carefully thought of all the memories we shared, extracting them from his teeth. All the times we teased each other, all the times he tried to kiss me, the time we kissed, the shared pain, everything came flooding back and I began tearing up as I had to relive the pain of losing him again. When I had finished, I had his memories as well as my own. I put his tooth box back and sat against the wall for only a minute, when thousands of fairies began to surround me, I stood up and from the thousands of fairies, Toothiana emerged swords blazing, rage in her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed her question at me.

"I only did what I had to do," I said calmly.

"You have a lot of nerve to show up here, after what you did to all of us."

"What I did was to protect all of you," She was referring to the Salem incident.

"Some protection," She scoffed, her grip on her swords never wavered and the fire in her rainbow eyes was flaring.

"Let me ask you this, would you rather be a feather pillow in some mansion? Exploited for your treasure, or would you rather be bringing joy to children safely without threat or harm from the adults?"

"Well I…" Toothiana hesitated and her swords dropped.

"That's what I thought. I'll undo the cloud cover that I caused, but tell the Man in the Moon, if he goes against his word again, the consequences will be far worse." I flew back to my empire and waved the clouds away as I went.

Katherine was gone when I got back, I sat in the clearing that had four trees in it, they were in order of the season that they represented for the seasonal spirits, they chose their own trees to represent them, or rather the tree that best fits with their personalities grew. The spring seasonal was Willow and her tree was no surprise a weeping willow tree, I hadn't found a summer spirit yet so there was an empty space, a large Oak tree was mine in between where the tree of summer would be and the autumn seasonal Ashlyn, her tree was an Ash tree with vibrant red leaves. The newest tree was a large White Pine, for Jack the spirit of Winter. It was a beautiful tree, a deep forest green with icicles and frost on the branches and needles. It fit him, it was a strong tree, and Jack was strong, he would make it through.

 **Alright so the next chapter is the last chapter guys, and obviously we'll be back to the battle. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the last chapter is literally going to be up pretty much right after this one cause classes and homework be crazy right now and I don't know when I would be able to post for a while.**


	23. Guardian of Fear

**This is the last chapter guys, it's from Jack's POV and I don't think I want to say much else so here we go the conclusion to almost a whole year's work from notes to a word document.**

There was too much happening at once, as soon as Jamie and I neared the battle between Dark Mother Nature and the others, with one finger movement, the winds knocked the Guardians all over, and they didn't get up, not quickly.

I put Jamie down where I knew he would be safe, I didn't care what she had warned me of doing, I couldn't let Jamie go into that hurricane of swirling fear, I had to take the dagger thing to her myself.

"Jamie, I need you to give me the dagger, and I need you to leave, run back home and get out of danger."

"Jack, no I won't leave you."

"Jamie you have to, please," I pleaded with my eyes and Jamie nodded, clearly reluctant about what I was going to do.

"Whatever you are going to do Frost, I suggest you do it soon," the voice behind me said, I whirled around with my staff, ready to fight. Pitch stood there, except, not really.

"Pitch?" I asked, he looked less dark than the last time I saw him.

"I suppose I'm still going to be called that aren't I," He said wearily "Whatever you are going to do, you can't do it alone, and I'm fairly certain you taking the dagger is a seriously bad idea. Wouldn't want you hurting my daughter again now would you?"

 _Hurting her again? What did that mean?_ "Huh?" I was all I managed to get out, I hit a blank space in my memory again, I tried thinking but it only made me more frustrated.

"Jamie, give me the dagger, we will get Mother Nature back to the way she is supposed to be, everything will be fine," Pitch said, bending down to talk to Jamie face to face, this was quite different from the dominating figure I was used to seeing.

Jamie didn't hand the dagger over, right away anyway, he thought and then he seemed to have decided it was a good idea.

 ** _Free me, I can help, I'll free her, I'll save Katherine, I'll save them all._** The voice was there again, all the way back from the pond I'd been hearing the voice in my head, except it was from the dagger, I was going crazy or something I swear.

"Now Frost you have to distract her, make her think of happier times, I've failed her where she's needed me, but you have been a bright ray of sunshine through her pain, help her remember."

"How can I help her remember, when I didn't even meet her until a few days ago,"

"That's not right, I thought you got your memories back?" He looked at me confused

"I did but there are gaps in them that I can't explain."

Pitch thought then seemed to remember something, "Sparing the pain by making it worse," he smiled a little, but it wasn't the creepy scary smile, it was actually a warm smile. "Alright Frost, just be you, be the Guardian of Fun." Pitch started sneaking around the shadows, he could still blend with them but not as well as he used to.

Mother Nature turned to look in his direction, "HEY!" I shouted _fool_ , I thought as I flew up and started throwing snowballs at the crazed queen. Lightning flashed around her in rage.

"You dare insult me with your cold, let me show you cold." She formed icicles in her hand and started throwing them at me, _well you're at least distracting her_ I dogged them when I could just narrowly getting avoiding getting hit by a few of them and those points were deadly sharp.

"Okay, when you're not going all crazed nature queen on my you definitely have to show me that trick," I said, sounding light at happy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pitch getting closer to her, _just a little longer_.

"You know, I had a sister, Liza, she had a temper like you wouldn't believe, but yours is ridiculous, have you ever tried taking a chill pill?" I said as I pelted snowballs at her one by one.

"FOOL! I WILL MELT YOU!" She screamed, and Pitch dropped the dagger at her feet, she looked down at it, surprised to see it, and looked around but Pitch was gone. She laughed, and not in a good way. "You think you can stop me with a mere dagger," She bent over and picked it up. "You don't even know what it's truly capable of, and what power it can unleash."

"I think I know perfectly well what that dagger can do," I said.

"No you don't, It can't hurt me, I'm too strong," suddenly the dagger glowed, ever so faintly.

"I think you might be wrong about that," I said I felt myself being pulled toward the dagger, I tried to fight it but I couldn't.

"Am I?" She asked raising one eyebrow, she pulled the air and I was directly in front of her, the dagger was an inch away from my face, it started glowing brighter. "What she saw in you I have no idea," she brought the dagger down so it just barely touched my face.

As soon as the point touched my forehead, everything exploded in a white light Mother Nature was thrown back away from me. I was the epicenter of the blast, and in the immediate aftermath I felt like I was on fire, like every molecule in my body was being torn apart. Everything stopped in one single second, the light was gone, the fiery sensation I felt was gone and standing in front of me was a glowing boy with the dagger in his hand, he wore dark armor that had reflective jewels that looked like the moon.

The storm above us stopped, lightning was frozen mid streak, the wind was still and Mother Nature was lying on her back, the darkness was gone, she was back in her green dress, her eyes were still closed though.

"Nightlight?" Katherine said as she stood up, the boy turned and beamed when he saw Katherine. She ran up to him and gave him a hug that sent them both toppling to the ground.

Sandy floated down from above, where he had gone, I didn't know, Bunny and North managed to stand up and then helped Tooth up. Everyone was weary from the fight, and when Pitch came walking out from the tree cover North raised his swords.

"Relax North, I'm not what I used to be," He wasn't in fact, I could tell he was still the Nightmare King based on the two nightmares that flanked either side, but he was less menacing that he used to be.

"How can we trust you?" Bunny asked readying his boomerangs.

"Because I'm in control again, not the dream pirates or the fearlings, me" Pitch said

"Kozmotis?" North asked

"Yes," Pitch responded "Now can we please just…"

"Seraphina!" Katherine interrupted scrambling up and dropping next to Mother Nature.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"If she experiences an extreme emotional change, or any kind of traumatic experience she tends to go comatose."

"She does this why?" North asked.

"She's so powerful, and her emotions are connected to whatever emotion she feels, if she's angry, it makes a thunderstorm, if she's sad then there's a monsoon somewhere, you get the idea. If she goes comatose it's kind of her fail safe, prevents everything from being destroyed."

"When will she wake up?" Bunny asked

"Depends on the emotions or the trauma, the last time this happened she was out for 150 years, and before that she was out for 25 years. Based on what she's gone through today, we might be looking at least at 200 years or more."

Nightlight was looking at me _You know what you need to do_ , He seemed to be speaking to me in my head, nobody else seemed to notice, but he was right, I did know what to do, and I really hope Pitch wouldn't hurt me because of it.

I knelt next to her head, "There are gaps in my memories, but I've been piecing things together that I've heard, and I just feel like I need to do this," I said, Katherine looked up and me and smiled, like she knew. I moved my head down and kissed her, very briefly but I kissed her, and everything just clicked. All those missing memories came rushing back. I sat back up and Pitch gave me a glowering look, but one that I could only expect from a father.

Nothing happened, I started to panic, "You can't do this to me now, we've fought too far to get here, come on wake up," I said

She opened one eye, "Can a girl who hasn't had a good sleep in 150 years get some much-needed beauty sleep. No respect," Katherine laughed, I wanted to get up and walk away but instead as she started to sit up I hugged her. She tensed and then hugged me back.

"Frost," Pitch said, "I may not have been there for her before, but now I will be so watch it."

Seraphina let go of me and stood upright, standing in front of Pitch, "Father," she said flatly.

Pitch stepped forward, he had tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, If I had known I would have come looking, I'm sorry," He broke and started crying, his daughter ran up and hugged him

"It's okay, I forgive you, I've missed you father, I love you," She said burying her face in his robe. They stood there hugging for what seemed like an eternity, and It might have been, I don't think they would have cared.

The Moon glowed brightly and one of the Yetis brought out the book that had the oath of the Guardians in it. I knew what time it was, time for Mother Nature to become a Guardian.

"Well Seraphina, the offer still stands," North said.

"No I don't think so, I have told the Moon time and time again I am not a guardian. The moon glowed in agreement and the moonlight shined on Pitch instead.

I smiled, I didn't care, he would make a great guardian, he had sacrificed his freedom because of children. He kept the dream pirates and fearlings from wreaking havoc to some degree. He fought to get back to his daughter. Yes Pitch would make an excellent Guardian and he already knew what his center was. It was what drove him, and it was fear.

"MANNY!" Tooth, North and Bunny all exclaimed at once. Sandy clapped and Nightlight and Katherine also smiled.

The light got more intense and finally North caved.

"Will you Pitch Black vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with our life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams for they are all we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be?" North asked with a little less gusto than he had for my oath.

"I will," Pitch said after Mother Nature nodded encouragement

"Then congratulations, Pitch, for you are now and forever more are a guardian." North said closing the book, as he did the ground started shaking, EJ began to look around panicked. Everything stopped shaking and the weather dissipated

"What was that?" Tooth asked.

"An earthquake," Mother Nature said.

"In Pennsylvania?" Katherine asked,

"It wasn't any ordinary earthquake."

"You don't think…" Katherine started

"It's entirely possible, I mean it's been almost 500 years."

That's when three people flew down, two girls and a boy.

"Willow, Ash, Rowan, talk to me." Mother Nature said, walking over to the three that just landed

They all looked at each other, "Terra's awake," The girl with brown hair said.

I walked over, the other three looked at me, two of them I recognized, they were the Spring and Autumn seasonal spirits, the boy with blonde hair I didn't recognize though, but I assumed he was the Summer spirit.

"Jack let me introduce you to Willow, spirit of Spring, Rowan, spirit of Summer, and Ashlyn, spirit of Autumn, all of you this is Jack, spirit of Winter."

"Having a reunion without me? Shame on you sister, I thought you had more manners than that." The voice came from everywhere around us. "You didn't think I could stay asleep forever now could you darling?"

"I will stop you, I have before and I will again,"

"You must get a grip on that temper of yours it will be your undoing, congratulations Nightmare King on becoming a Guardian."

"Terra if you so much as hurt any of the people on this planet I will make you wish you had crashed on a different planet."

"Oh dear, you have much to learn, until we meet again sister."

Seraphina looked like she was going to explode, electricity crackled around her and everyone stood back. She began pacing and stopped when she seemed to have come to a decision.

"I have to go," she said

"What?" Katherine asked,

"Well not go, but it's time I owned up to my wrongdoing, it's time for me to face the Sisters of the Heavens."

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry but I am planning a sequel, so in the books that William Joyce wrote (the last one is coming out in October guys, I'm so excited to read it) Mother Nature when she left after the Dream Pirates attacked her home and she fled, she fell under the care of the God of Storms Typhan (He's a blind constellation, it's actually quite interesting), but he's where she learned to control storms and the elements around her, while she was under his care, she became a member of the Sisters of the Heavens, who are not explored very much in the books but they are mentioned so I want to delve into that in the sequel. I am making another character that I've mentioned in two chapters previously, Terra or Mother Earth, I want to kind of give Mother Nature a rival so who better than Mother Earth. Anyway I'm not sure when I will get started on the sequel but I have a beginning and an end it's just working toward that end that's tricky. So in between I'll be writing one shots and random ideas that I come up with, and if you guys have suggestions for one shots please feel free to send them to me I will look at them and might write them (giving the person who suggested the idea credit for the idea of course).**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this first part of at least 2 parts and until I post again =).**


	24. After Thoughts (not an actual chapter)

**Okay So I thought about it and re read the last chapter, I didn't exactly explain why Pitch is back to "normal." So we have the dream pirate and the fearlings that were possessing Pitch move over to Mother Nature who at this point they see as weaker, and more easy to take control of.**

 **What to Pirates do when they are looting? The jump to the other ship, my thought process was hard to describe until a friend of mine described it like that, with actual pirates.**

 **So the Dream Pirates and the Fearlings saw Pitch as a sinking ship and jumped over to the next available ship, which happened to be Mother Nature. So they left him, which is why at one point I mentioned Pitch was off in a daze, he was confused because he was free. Then he jumps to his senses, and he does still have the Nightmares, he created those himself out of Sandy's dreamsand, so those are his he can control them, and they aren't as bad as they were when they were under the control of the Dream Pirates and Fearlings.**

 **Also the Dream Pirates and the Fearlings cannot stand in any kind of direct light otherwise they disintigrate which was what happened when Jack freed Nightlight from both himself and the dagger, an explosion of light caused them all to disintigrate, so there won't be any Dream Pirates or Fearlings in any future stories that I write that are Post Nature's Secrets storyline.**

 **I wanted to explain some of that in case some of you were confused, and if you are still confused about the Dream Pirates adn the Fearlings, then I recomend that you read William Joyce's books, they are short and super interesting, that and if you want to know about Mother Nature's origins since I didn't go into much detail on that (I might elaborate on some of the things from the books in a One Shot though). Alright I think that pretty much explains everything that I thought some people might have been confused over, so Goodbye!**


End file.
